A Slow Dying Flower
by Katy Birdy
Summary: Kore is the Goddess of Springtime; innocent, sweet and pure, but not for long. When she is abducted by Hades, the God of the underworld, Kore is terrified by her new husband and hates him for taking her away from the safe haven that is her mother, but she soon discovers that her husband isn't as bad as she first thought.
1. The Maiden of Flowers

**A Slow Dying Flower**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Maiden of Flowers

* * *

Kore lay amongst the beautifully long emerald green grass, her waist-length red hair blowing through the breeze as she dreamily watched the clouds, which acted like a shield, hiding the powerful kingdom of Olympus from human eyes.

She had heard the night before – when her mother believed her to be asleep – a man come to the house and demand that Demeter, her mother, present herself and the maiden of flowers to the high Gods of Olympus, so that the young Goddess may receive their blessings.

A smile formed about her rosy lips as she remembered the man's words.

She would go to Olympus and meet the other Gods, for besides her mother and a few carefully chosen nymphs – to watch over her when the harvest season came in and her mother could no longer be there to keep an eye on her – She had never met another being like herself.

She had studied for hours – though in secret, so that her mother would not scold her, the Gods that resided in Olympus and the seven seas.

'Kore.' A voice called from a distance. 'Kore, where are you.'

Kore sighed and contemplated keeping quiet as the voice grew louder. She knew it was one of the nymphs, her keepers as she referred to them as, doing her mother's biding.

'Kore, please, where are you.' The voice pleaded.

Kore could feel the fear in the nymph, knowing that if she were to go missing her mother would not think twice to destroy the person responsible for losing her beloved daughter. And with that thought in mind, Kore let out a sulky sigh and rose to her feet, waving in the nymph's direction to signal that she was perfectly fine, that even though she was a ' _delicate flower_ ' she could survive a few minutes on her own.

'Oh, there you are.' She cooed, as she stood in front of her. 'You gave me such an awful fright.'

Kore raised an eyebrow. _She could not be serious?_

Although, Demeter liked to think of her daughter as a small child that needed to be coddled, and because Kore did not want to upset her mother, she unfortunately went along with it. but that did not mean that she would allow a nymph fifty years younger than she to treat her like a mischievous, unruly child.

'What is it.' She asked blankly, shifting her gaze to the nymphs hands in case the nymph decided to be bold and take her by the hand and lead her to the hut in which she lived with her mother.

'Your mother is back from her errand, my lady.' She said cheerfully. 'She ordered me to come and fetch you, she has important news.'

'Oh, well I best go see her then.' Kore offered the nymph a smile and sprinted towards the hut.

 _This was it_ , she thought to herself. She would finally get her wish and meet the other Gods and finally in her life feel…free or as free as her mother would allow in a kingdom were Gods did as they pleased.

She stopped as her gaze rested on the ivy-rose covered cottage, a beautiful prison, which played at being a home for a mother and her daughter.

~*O*~

Kore stood in the kitchen (slash) living solar and watched as her mother fussed about with the wildflowers, which Kore had conjured and picked herself. They rested in a chipped vase on top of the thickest bark possible, which acted as a makeshift table with four roughly cut wooden logs to hold the whole thing together.

Her gazed bore into her mother's back, a bright smile plastered onto her face as she waited, rather impatiently, for her mother's news, yet remembering her manners enough not to goad.

Her mother turned towards her and as Kore studied Demeter she was surprised to see that her mother looked…furious.

The smile dropped from Kore's face in a flash and she soon became worried.

What could have made her mother so angry? Had she done something wrong?

'Mama.' Kore murmured uncertainty. 'Mama, what is it. Have I done something?'

~*O*~

Demeter's gaze soften as she looked upon her innocent, beautiful daughter.

No matter how much she hated her siblings – apart from Hestia – she could never be angry at her little Kore.

'Come here my little flower.' Demeter smiled, her voice softly sweet as she raised her arms towards her daughter.

She always felt better when her daughter was in her arms, where she could keep her safe from those who would seek to hurt her.

Though, Demeter did try to reason with herself. Who would wish to hurt her sweet, precious Kore – but then she only had to remember how her daughter was conceived, to know that being sweet and innocent was not a guarantee for safety.

Men were fuelled with lust; be it blood, money or sex. When those three things came into question, no innocent heart was safe.

She gazed down at her daughter, her beautiful green eyes, so like her own, boring into hers – she sighed with relief that her small child did not resemble her licentious father.

Yes, Kore may think that she was being overprotective, but Demeter had been just as innocent, just as trusting in others and was raped by the man who had betrayed her trust, more times than she could count and who had shattered her innocent heart until all that was left was a tiny piece, which she used to love her daughter with as much love that she could muster.

Although, in the most excessive and unhealthiest of ways, which she herself could not see, nor admit to.

She would not allow her little Kore to become as bitter as she was. She would keep her with her for eternity were she could be a child as long as she wished and with it be happy.

Demeter finally let her daughter go, though held onto her hands.

'Kore, my sweet, innocent flower,' She began. 'I have been ordered, against my will, to escort you to Olympus.'

She studied her daughter, hoping she would sense the fear which she had prayed would come at the prospect of going to a new place, but her daughter smiled and embraced her mother. _If only she knew the evilness which lived in that clouded oasis_.

'When shall we go, Mama.' Kore asked as her gaze drifted over to the bedroom door, which Demeter had insisted they share, before turning back to her mother. 'I am the happiest person alive, this will be a wonderful adventure.'

'Tomorrow.' Demeter stated simply. 'Tomorrow, we shall go.'

* * *

The is a story of Hades and Persephone, I wrote it a few years ago and had posted it on fictionpress, but I took it down and reworked it a bit as there were a few mistakes that I had not noticed. I hope everyone enjoys the story and if you like it please leave a review, they really encourage me to write.

The First Chapter might be a little slow, but I will eventually get into more detail with characters and the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.

Thanks for taking the time to read,

Kait.


	2. The Gates of Olympus

Chapter 2 – The Gates of Olympus

* * *

Kore sat on the only stool that the bedroom occupied as a young nymph weaved flowers through her curly hair.

She had been so excited by her mother's news that she hardly slept. Instead, she busied herself with picking out her best dress, which sadly for Kore was reaching its fourth decade, but Kore reasoned with herself – it was still beautiful and she had only worn it twice so far.

The dress in question reached just below her knees, the better for getting around when you were the Goddess of springtime. The hem and borders of the dress were embroidered with emerald string of silk – the most expensive thing, and most indulgent thing her mother had ever given her – which was designed into the pretties of lilacs.

Kore beamed as she twirled about the room, allowing the light material to swish about her legs. She had never felt more beautiful, although, she did not know what she looked like as her mother refused the use of a looking glass as she did not wish – in her words – for Kore to become ' _as vain and silly as the nymphs that lay with the Gods'_.

Kore sighed and sat back down on the stool. She wished that she could wear the rouge made from the chrysanthemum flower on her lips and cheeks, but mother again had intervened

'Why would you wish to spoil your pretty face.' She had said. 'Your cheeks are rosy enough, anymore and people would mistake you for a court fool.'

Kore looked down at her lightly freckled hands, she only wished to see what she looked like just once – was that so wrong – so that she would know for certain that she did not look like a fool, that she looked as pretty as her mother had told her she was, but no matter how much she argued her case, and Kore did believe she had put up a fair argument, her mother had still given her a straightforward no.

'Acacia, do you think I look…presentable.' Kore asked turning the colour of beetroot, before quickly adding. 'Now be honest now, I won't be angry.'

Acacia was an anthousai (flower) nymph who had become a companion to Kore for the last twenty years, ever since her former nymph-in-waiting had left her.

Kore turned to look at Acacia.

She was very beautiful, like all nymphs were, with the deepest of brown eyes and hair that resembled the hyacinth flower. Acacia also had the flowers themselves intertwined through her own hair to show what breed of nymph she was.

'You look lovely, my lady.' Her melodic voice said as she lifted her hand to Kore's hair to fix a wayward flower which had fallen from its rightful place. 'You look as pretty as a flower, my lady, the perfect embodiment of springtime.'

Kore smiled, a false smile, as she rose to her feet. She knew that Acacia meant well, but Kore had heard that same speech uttered numerous times, from varies nymphs, except the endearment was normally changed – slightly.

'Thank you, Acacia.' Kore said cheerfully. 'I will go check on my mother, see if she is ready.'

~*O*~

Kore leaned against the bedroom doorframe, her gaze drifting over to her mother, who was too distracted to notice her daughter, who stood silently behind her.

Kore marvelled at her mother's beauty, she was sure – apart from Aphrodite – that her mother was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, especially when Demeter dressed in her harvest robes.

Demeter wore her golden hair up, with some curls falling delicately from the front of her head. A crown of wheat and bright red poppies sat strategically placed on top of her head, so no one would question which Goddess she was.

A nymph tied her sash just above her hips as her mother patted down a slight crease, which threatened to spread.

She truly was beautiful, and for the umpteenth time Kore wonder why her mother had never married. She had heard whispers once of man named Iasion and had wondered – though secretly – to herself if he was her father, for no matter how many times Kore had pressed her mother, Demeter refused to answer that particular question.

As though Demeter could sense her daughter, which Kore believe she could, she turned around, a smile on her face until it vanished like changing winds.

'What on this earth, my child, are you wearing.' She said, a slight disapproving tone entering into her soft voice. 'Do you seek to embarrass me with such a revealing style of dress.'

Kore looked down at her spring dress, shocked that her mother could be angry at a dress she herself had given her.

'But, Mama, you gave this dress to me yourself.' Kore began, sure that she was right in this situation. This was her best dress; surly mother would want her to look her best when being present to the High Gods. 'I am the maiden of springtime; surly you wish me to embody my role.'

She cringed at her own words. _Great, she sounded like one of the nymphs_.

Demeter's gaze softened as she watched her daughter.

'Forgive me, my sweet.' She walked over to Kore, her graceful steps making Kore nervous as she waited to be reprimanded for speaking back. 'You are still so innocent, my love, you do not know the ways of men and Gods. Gods are worse than men for they are extremely powerful and if they see a child as fair as you… they would not think twice to ruin you, with or without your consent.'

Kore dropped her gaze, and studied the grassy floor, anything to distract her from her mother's words.

Demeter gently lifted her hand to Kore's chin, forcing Kore to look at her.

'I am not telling you this to scare you, my flower.' Demeter offered Kore a small smile. 'I am telling you this because it is the truth. You must cover yourself up and do not play at being the vixen, they are too many Gods that take what they please and though I am power, I am not so power as to stop a God when he sees something that he wants. Do you understand?'

Kore did not speak, even if she wanted to. Instead, she nodded slowly, trying to look anywhere but at her mother.

Did she truly want to go to a place where a God – more power than she – could take at advantage of her? No, came the answer. No she did not.

Demeter could sense her daughter's fear and triumphed in it.

Yes, she may seem like a terrible mother for emplacing fear into her daughter head, but Demeter reasoned that it was for Kore's own good.

The world was not as rosy and sunny like the paradise that Demeter had created for her daughter and if fear kept her daughter permanently by her side, that is exactly what she would enforce.

This trip to Olympus would be good for Kore, for then she would realise how privileged she was not to be sullied by those vile Olympians.

'I have got you a present.' Demeter beamed as she lifted the present in question, which was wrapped in baby caladium leaves, their hues of pink and green swirls striking to the eye, the leaves were tied together with tree vines. 'Go on, my flower, open it.'

Kore hesitated before opening the parcel, excited at the prospect of getting a new gift, which was a rare thing indeed, and apprehensive as to what the 'gift' maybe.

As Kore slowly lifted the beautiful leaves from her present she was startled to see a dress, folded neatly in front of her.

Kore touched the delicate fabric, marvelled at the cream silk and laced flowers that had been lovingly embroidered around the shoulders, hips and the hem and borders of the dress. The dress itself was white, the colour a virgin Goddess would wear, and flowed down to her feet and wrists so that the only thing showing, would be her face and hands.

Demeter with the use of her powers conjured up a gorgeous, flowing veil and like the dress was also embroidered with flowers. She placed it on the bark table and watched as the nymphs helped Kore out of her spring dress and into her virginal one.

Kore would normally complain to herself that the use of a virginal dress was absurd, she was the Goddess of springtime after all and was to remain pure. But as soon as the dress fell over her naked body she felt safe, this dress would tell everyone in Olympus that she was a virginal Goddess and it would be a great insult to take advantage.

Once her underdress was on and her robes were fixed properly onto her body and her veil had been place over her flowered hair – she almost felt guilty that Acacia's hard work had been hidden from view – a crown of lilacs and white violets where placed in front of her veil.

'Oh, my flower, you truly are so beautiful, so pure.' Demeter cooed as she rested a hand onto one of her daughter's rosy, freckled cheeks. 'Now everyone in Olympus will know you for the Goddess you are.'

Kore smiled, a small, polite smile as Demeter removed her hand from Kore's cheek and placed her hands on top of Kore's.

'Are you ready to go to Olympus, my child.' She said, trying to hide the dread that threatened to bubble up.

'Yes, mother. I am.'

And with that a great wind encased itself about Kore and her mother and Demeter winnowed – with her daughter tightly in her embrace – to the clouded kingdom and before Kore knew it, she was standing in front of the gates golden gates of Olympus.

~*O*~

Kore stood beside Demeter, dazzled by the beautifully carved marbled stairs that lead up to the house of the Gods.

Statues of the twelve Gods stood on either end of the stairs and as they neared the great golden doors, Kore could hear the most beautiful music that her ears had ever heard.

She was finally in Olympus, but she now wondered if this paradise was as wonderful as she first thought. Her mother's words rang distractingly in her ears.

What if this place was artificial, what if the Gods wore their gorgeous masks as a way to trick innocent girls like herself?

Kore could only hope the dread that surfaced into her mind and almost drowned her clear senses would not take fold, that she was just being a silly child who was as yet to experience the world that her mother had spent the last hundred years keeping her from.

With a deep breath Kore stood calm as the great gleaming doors began to slowly open, the air of so much power within was almost too much for her to bare.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, let me know, it's always nice to hear what you all think.

The second chapter again is a little slow but I wanted to set up the relationship between Kore and Demeter, before I become engulfed with Hades and Kore. I promise it will become quick paced and exciting as the story comes along and I think we will be meeting Hades next chapter, so stay tuned and please review if you like it, it helps alot.

Kore will eventually become stronger as the story grows. The first few chapter are not from my original version I posted on fictionpress, so once I've posted them I need to find the disk that has my original version on it and follow and correct from that, but I wanted to get the first few chapters up close together so you all can have a few chapters to read and get the feel of the story.

If there are any spelling mistakes that I have missed let me know and they will be correct immediately.

Again thanks for reading,

Kait.


	3. Nectar and Honey

Warning: There is an attempted rape scene in this chapter, nothing too graphic, but there will be some strong language and that will probably continue throughout the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Nectar and Honey

* * *

Kore felt as though her heart were beating a thousand times to fast. She had never been in a room – though very large, for that matter – were so many people occupied.

She felt silly and out of her depth. She did not belong here, she belonged in the secluded hut with her mother and the flower and plant nymphs – not here.

Without thinking Kore grabbed onto her mother's hand and kept it firmly in hers, so that her mother would not be able to pull it away so easily. But as Kore looked up into her mother's face, she knew that no matter what, her mother would never let go of her hand – until Kore was ready herself.

Kore turned and studied the other Gods, but just as quickly, she dropped her eyes to the ground embarrassed.

These Gods were nothing like the nymphs back home. Oh yes, sometimes if she had happened to gaze upon a nymph – nine times out of ten – a bold one would hold eye contact, but not these Gods, no, every one of them held eye contact, curious at the new innocent specimen that had walked into their lives.

Kore, without thinking, tugged at her robes as way to shield herself from their prying eyes.

She concentrated keeping her eyes on the ground and counted each step she took. She was almost there, almost near the twelve Gods and once she had seen them, she could go home with her mother.

With that thought in mind, she smiled as brightly as she could muster and raised her head so that she could see the High Gods of Olympus.

Twenty-two eyes stared back at her, studying her until Kore looked down at her dress to ensure herself that she was wearing clothes. Was this the way all Gods acted when a new member came into their flock.

Suddenly her mother stopped and Kore was quick on her heals to do so to.

Immediately, without her mother telling her to, Kore went on her knees and bowed her head in a symbol of piety. These were her betters and she would do all that she could to pay homage to them.

'Rise, fair maiden.' A great, booming voice addressed her as she continued to kneel, she almost jumped as the ground shook around her. 'Rise and let us look at you.'

Kore rose to her feet and her eyes met the man, which that powerful voice belonged to.

He was very handsome with light yellow hair and sky blue eyes, though with Kore's quick eye for detail she noticed some flakes of silver shine through them. He also had a long golden beard to go with his head of golden curls and Kore was so struck by his beauty that she stepped back a little and let out a breath she had not realised she was holding.

'Kore Soteira, Goddess of springtime, maiden of flowers, you are presented here today, in front of all my court as our newest member. We intrust in you that you will do your role as the Goddess of Spring – with the help of the Goddess of the Harvest – to the best of your ability and to ensure the well fare of your fellow Gods.'

'Aye, your grace.' Was the only thing that Kore could say and when the man lifted his signet ring for her to kiss, she timidly walked over, up the two stairs of the platform that the row of Gods sat on and bent her head to kiss the man's sapphire jewelled ring.

Once she had payed courtesy to the man he rose to his feet and with both hands placed on either side of Kore's face - and before Kore could stop him - he bent down and kissed her.

'Welcome to my home, little Kore.' He said, a slow smile working into his handsome features. 'I am Zeus, God of Olympus and you are welcome in my court.'

Before Kore could speak, Demeter was by her side, a disapproving look on her face as she gave Zeus a silent warning.

'You are too kind, _dear_ brother.' Demeter's voice was like ice and as Kore listened she could hear that the endearment was rather forced, though she was not sure if Zeus had notice as he continued to smile. 'Now Kore, I believe you have still as yet to meet the other Gods, allow me to present them to you.'

She took Kore by the hand, like a wayward child, and led her first to her siblings.

Hera lifted her bejewelled hand, though every time Kore bent down to kiss it, she would move it down slightly so that Kore missed every time.

She had beautiful red hair and Kore smiled as she noticed her other Aunt – Hestia – who was not seated with the eleven Gods, but by the hearth, also shared her sister's red tresses. Kore beamed at that as she had always thought that she had inherited her red hair from her father, but seeing her aunts, she was happy to know that it was from her mother's side.

'My lady queen,' Kore began. She was very nervous around the beautiful Hera. 'I am honoured to be presented to you.'

Hera did not answer, instead, she gave her a quick nod and busied herself with touching her peacock necklace as way to inform Kore – without her speaking – that she was done with this conversation.

Kore nodded and moved on to Poseidon, God of the Sea.

He had long wavy silver hair that ran down to his lower back, his green-blue eyes examined her before he rose and like Zeus, kissed her surprised lips.

'Poseidon.' Demeter said quickly, she was getting angry with both her brothers indecent show of welcoming.

Poseidon laughed, and like Zeus again, it was big and booming, as he sat back down on his golden throne.

Kore stopped in her tracks as her mother lead her over to her last brother. Fear, like an unwanted visitor, swept over Kore senses. She did not want to go near him.

The man in question sat on his golden throne. From what Kore could see he wore, except from ruby jewels, nothing but black.

He was the second oldest - after Hestia - of the five siblings of Zeus, who had been swallowed whole by Cronus, and yet he looked slightly younger than both Zeus and Poseidon.

His dark hair was pushed back, out of his face, and stopped just above his shoulders. He was clean shaven, which Kore preferred as it allowed her to study his beautifully elegant face, which was chiselled to perfection, and although, Kore did notice a few small scars that rested upon it, they did nothing to mare his looks but rather increased them.

Kore shook her head, coming out of her trance. This man was a monster, she had heard the nymphs whisper his name for fear he would come if they spoke it any louder.

He was the God of the Underworld, lord of Tartarus, and took pleasure in torturing the souls of the dead. He was evil.

'Kore, stop staring.' Her mother reprimanded her, much to Kore's embarrassment and she knew without looking at her hands that she was the same shade as the rubies that rested on Hades broad chest.

'Sorry, mama, I did not realise I was.' She mumbled politely and instantly held her breath when she stood in front of him.

Like her aunts and uncles, she greeted him with the same little rehearsed speech, almost ashamed with herself that she could not think of anything better to say than that she was 'honoured to be in their presence'. The whole situation was overwhelming to say the least.

'Kore, my sweet, this is my eldest brother Hades Aidoneus, God of the Underworld.' Demeter said happily, not in the least bit scared of her formidable brother.

'Your Grace.' Kore curtseyed to him and as he lifted his hand, she placed a swift kiss upon his onyx signet ring.

She stepped back, making sure her mother was beside her, she did not want to be left alone with this man.

Demeter placed a protective arm about Kore as Hades rose to his feet, he was so very tall, and Kore almost had a heart attack when she thought that he might follow in his brothers' paths and kiss her, but she soon realised that he had only risen to be able to speak more privately with his little sister.

'Kore.' Her mother said, forcing Kore to tear her eyes away from the dark God. 'Why don't you go meet some of the other Gods, if you see over there.' She pointed to a column that two Goddesses were leaning against. 'Those are your cousins, Artemis and Athena, they are virgin Goddesses like you.' She emphasized the 'virgin' part a little too loudly, so that the male Gods that still sat on the platform could hear her. 'You will have much to discuss I'm sure.'

And with that Demeter took her rightful twelfth place on the platform as the Goddess of the Harvest and Kore made her way over to the feasting table to get a refreshment, before meeting her chaste cousins.

~*O*~

The Hall was getting a little wild as ambrosia filled the bejewelled chalices of the Gods.

Kore had never seen such lewd displays of wanton abandonment and she was beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable.

She was as yet to meet her two cousins, but every time she had convinced herself that she was prepared, she chickened out, much to her shame. She had never thought that she could be so cowardly.

At home she had always played out this very scene, she would go over to every God in the vicinity and be as witty and charming as she could be and every one would love her and beg her not to go back to that quiet little hut she called home, but no, the reality of the situation hit her like a brick.

She was no longer in her little sanctuary, she was in the real world and she soon came to realise – with great shame – that she wasn't the bright and witty person she had thought herself to be, no, she was awkward and shy and that was a rather embarrassing omission that Kore was forced to make.

It was different when she was in the company of her mother and the nymphs. Her mother loved her and thought her charming no matter what she did and the nymphs would have been struck dead by her mother if they showed the slightest bit boredom in her presence.

The thought sickened Kore to her very being. She was nothing more than a little mouse in a room full of giant cats just waiting to bounce if she got something wrong and this thought made Kore more nervous that she already was.

Kore took a swig out of her golden cup, which had a mixture of nectar and honey flowing in it.

Kore was not allowed ambrosia – unless she had hurt herself with stinging nettles or cut herself on the thorns of a plant – and because she did not drink the stuff on a daily business it took longer for her wounds to heal and made Kore a little woozy in the process.

The syrupy-tangy tasting liquid slid down her throat as she held on tightly to her cup, least a God think to put a drop or two of ambrosia into it without her knowledge.

She studied the other Gods and was shocked to see some scantily clad nymphs draped over them like accessories and was even more appalled when some of them engaged in promiscuous acts everyone, except for Artemis and Athena and her mother and aunts, seemed to be amused at. _The nymphs at home did not act like this._

Kore looked away and studied the food on the feasting table, picking out the seeds of the pomegranate fruit, her favourite, and placed them into her mouth. She was so engrossed in picking as many seeds as possible – to take back to her hut for later – that she did not notice the golden presence that, rather amusedly, watched her.

'Do you think you can get enough of those seeds in your mouth.' The beautiful melodic voice almost sang to her. She froze, before slowly turning around.

She couldn't move, even if she wanted to, his honey coloured eyes were fixed on her and Kore could not believe that such a gorgeous specimen could exist.

'I-I… they're not all for me.' Kore said quickly and mentally slapped herself at her pathetic stutter. 'I was keeping them for later…for the nymphs back home.'

'Of course you were.' He said as he smiled down at her and boldly took a few steps closer. 'Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing standing alone.'

She blushed at that, no man had every called her pretty before, and Kore felt like a giddy child at his words. He was so very handsome.

'I am plucking up the courage to go speak to those two Goddesses over there.' She said shyly and pointed over to the Goddesses in question. 'Although, I am trying to figure out what exactly they do. Is that so bad?'

He laughed and Kore joined in almost immediately, his laugh was so infectious.

'No, not at all.' He said and stretched his hand to take one of the pomegranate seeds that rested in hers. 'Do you mind, they're my favourite.'

'Really, their mine to, take as many as you like.' Kore held out her hand, so that the golden God could take as many as he wished.

As soon as he had consumed the seeds he placed a hand onto one of Kore's shoulders, which Kore embarrassingly jumped back from, but he held firm and turned her back in the direction of the two Goddesses.

'I know these two ladies well; they are a part of the high twelve.'

'Yes, yes I knew that.' Kore interrupted, not wanting him to think her a complete idiot. 'I know their names, my lord. It's their… _professions_ …I am struggling with.'

'The one with the bird on her shoulder is Athena, Goddess of wisdom, clever girl by all accounts.' He murmured the last bit as though the Goddess might hear him.

Kore plastered a smile on her face and nodded, although, she thought it a little patronising for a Goddess like Athena to be called a girl.

'The woman next to her is my sister, the lady Artemis.' She heard a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke of his sister and Kore realised that he must be Apollo. 'She is the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt – wild as she is beautiful.'

'That is _so_ sweet to hear how much you love your sister; I only wish I had a brother who would care for me in such a way.' Kore said innocently, not noticing Apollo's grin brighten.

'Perhaps, my lady, he would love you more than words could say.' He said softly, his lips near her ear.

Kore shivered at his close proximity and looked about to see if anyone – and by anyone she meant her mother – had notice, but to her great relief everyone was too busy with themselves to bother with a silly flower maiden.

'So, is your poetry as excellent as my nymphs say it is.' His grin widened as she looked up at him with admiring eyes. 'I have heard no one can play or sing a song as you can, my lord.'

'Ah, so I have been discovered. You flatter me, my lady, but you are correct.' He laughed. 'And anyone who would think to better me would be sadly mistaken and feel my wrath on their pathetic heads if they tried.'

'Oh, I don't know, I've been told that I can hold a tune as better as any.' She laughed back, her fear was disappearing and the witty, bright girl she had thought herself to be was emerging – until Apollo froze, his face serious.

'Forgive me, my lord.' She begged, she had not wanted to offend him. 'I was only teasing; no one could outrank you were music is concerned.'

She looked at the ground ashamed of herself, before moving away from him, but he stopped her before she could walk over to her mother.

'No offence made.' He said, his sunny self-returned. 'Though no one would dare to joke about my music abilities, I will forgive you this once though– since you are so beautiful.'

He turned to the feasting table and reached over for a jug of ambrosia and began to pour himself a cup and then reached for Kore's

'Oh, no, my lord.' Kore began. 'Mama does not allow me to indulge in that particular beverage.'

'Well, your _mama_ , does not know what she is talking about.' He said and poured the sparking liquid into her cup. 'You are a woman, fair Kore, and you can do as you wish. Now, surly you will not deny me my wish to drink with you, do you.'

'No, my lord, of course not.' Kore whispered, nervous about the drink as she placed the cup to her lips and swallowed the sweet liquid.

'Good.' He reached for her hand and with the other held onto the jug of ambrosia. 'Why don't we go somewhere private and I can play my harp for you.'

Kore nodded her head, the wine immediately affecting her better judgement, and followed him through the golden doors and out of the hall.

~*O*~

Hades had finally gotten away from his younger sister and immediately went to go find his younger brother, who was no doubt engaged in one of his many whores.

He was making his way to the golden doors when he saw his nephew and niece make their way out before him.

Hades shook his head in disapproval, before Demeter and her daughter had arrived, Apollo had been locked in an intimate embrace with one of the muses – Erato, came to mind – that fawned all over him on a daily basis. The boy had no shortage of female admirers and it appeared the Goddess of flowers was one of them, pathetic.

He thought about stopping his nephew from taking advantage of the girl, but then reasoned with himself that she was probably as brazen as the court sluts that surrounded him.

With that firmly in his mind he ignored the insipid girl and his rake of a nephew and went in full pursuit of his brother. He had already spent too long in this God forsaken place.

He was here for business not pleasure. He would get the latter when he returned home and into Minthe's waiting arms.

~*O*~

Kore laughed as Apollo poured more ambrosia into her cup. They were in the palace gardens, sitting on a marbled bench, and Kore marvelled at the extraordinary beauty that the gardens possessed and was even more happy when Apollo told her that her mother had designed them.

Demeter truly was talented, Kore thought, and only hoped that with time she would be just as good.

Apollo played his harp and Kore closed her eyes, absorbed in the sheer beauty of his voice.

'Y-you are right; I-I c-c-could never sing like that.' She giggled as she stuttered, she truly was very drunk and didn't give a damn if her mother would scold her or not, this was the most fun she had ever had, she felt almost…free, sitting here with Apollo and he made a very handsome view indeed.

Apollo stopped playing his harp and bent over her and placed a soft kiss onto her unsuspecting lips. Kore startled jumped up and pushed him away.

'What are you doing.' She said, anger clearing her senses. How dare he. 'I am a virgin Goddess; you cannot kiss me.'

'Oh, believe me, my lady.' Apollo said, not bothered by her burst of anger, she would soon come into his way of thinking. 'I want to do more with you than a simple kiss.'

Kore blushed bright red and rose to her feet, fixing her robes into place as she marched her way over to the garden doors.

'Kore.' Apollo called as he grabbed at Kore's arm and spun her roughly around to face him. 'Kore, do not be stupid, I know you want me, just as I want you.'

He drew her nearer and Kore felt sick. Mother had warned her about these Gods and yet again Kore believed she knew better and now here she was trying to fight her way out of a lusty God's embrace.

'Please, I beg of you.' Kore said pathetically, hoping he would take pity on her and let her go. 'I do not want this, I am a virgin Goddess, I do not want this.'

His grip lessened slightly as his eyes bore into hers, some of the lust dampening from them as he saw the fear in her eyes.

He smiled gently.

'My lady, forgive me.' He said as sincerely as he could muster. 'Your beauty has overwhelmed my senses and destroyed my better judgement, I am not used to being told no.'

He smiled sweetly at Kore and when she stopped struggling and looked up at him, he almost felt he had won, that was until she tried to knee him were the sun certainly did not shine.

'You little bitch.' He yelled at her, and Kore couldn't believe that no one could hear them. 'Stop playing the shrieking virgin, it does nothing for yo-

'But I am.' She interrupted panicking.

'No you're not. Oh yes, perhaps, in body, but in mind your nothing but a whore.'

Tears streamed down Kore's face, he was going to rape her and no one was around to stop him.

'If you were the virgin you claim to be, you would never have come out with me alone.' He grabbed at her wrist and drew her hand between their bodies and Kore gasped at what she could feel. 'Do you see how much I want you, how much I want to be inside you. I won't tell anyone about us, you can still play at being the virgin, now stop denying what we both want.'

Kore was about to give up, perhaps it would not be as bad if she did not fight him, it would only be worse if she did. Besides, he was stronger and more powerful than she, but disgust came over her – disgust and anger – that she would be treated like one of those wanton nymphs and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Apollo had started to pull up her robes, her freckled legs exposed to the now stifling air. She tried once more to push him from her and reason with him – he was drunk on ambrosia, he wasn't thinking straight, she reasoned.

'Please, Apollo, you don't have to do this.' She begged. 'If you want me as much you say, you could ask my mother's permission for marriage, please I would not deny you then.'

He stopped at her words and looked down into her angry gaze, about to silence her when, he jumped back.

Her eyes like burning green flames struck at him. They were the strangest eyes he had ever seen, dead and furious as though if he touched her once more she would destroy him.

He shook his head, feeling stupid, as he continued to look at her. She would become more compliant when she realised the pleasure he would give her.

'Get off her.'

Now that voice startled him so much that he jumped to his feet. The dark God of the Underworld stood by the garden doors, and he looked as though he was going to murder him.

'Phoebus Apollo, she said no, now go back to the hall like a good boy and enjoy your _willing_ sluts, before I rip out your balls and feed them to my dog.'

Apollo chastised made his way over to the doors, careful to keep a distance from his uncle before making his way back to the hall.

Kore pulled her robes down, relieved that her dress had not been ripped and embarrassed that Hades had seen what a trusting fool she had been. But then she paused, he could not be so evil when he had stopped her from being violated, any other God would have ignored her pleas for help or even watched on with amusement as the sun God took what he believed was his right.

Soundlessly Hades stood beside her and offered his hand for her to take, which she did, relieved and thankful that he had saved her, but the words of thanks could not reach her lips, he frightened her still.

'Do not be so foolish as to trust that court popinjay, any of them, they are nothing but pampered fools that have no decency.' His voice was strong and elegant, and Kore felt ashamed for thinking him evil. 'Do not be frighten, young one, I may look frightful, but I am nothing like those Gods that dwell among the clouds.'

'Yes, my lord. I do believe you are different.'

Kore bowed her head and walked around him, making her way to the doors.

If it wasn't for him she would have been ruined by now and with that thought in mind, she turned back around and smiled at him, although, he did not return it.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 up, hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know if there are any mistakes and they will be fixed

I hope that I did Hades justice, although this is the first chapter with him in it and his character will be explored as the story goes on. I am not very could with male POV's.

With Kore I want to show her at the moment as being stuck between what her mother wants her to be and she wants for herself, so people may think her a little weak at the moment, but she has been sheltered most of her life and that's what I am trying to keep in mind.

I agree with the review about Demeter being protective of her only child. I don't understand the hate she gets sometimes, if someone stole your daughter then you would do anything to find her and once you did and she clearly is showing signs of Stockholm syndrome you are going to be really worried. So, I get how she would feel, and I think others forget that. They only see this love story between two opposites, and hate whatever stands on these two getting together.

Well this chapter is the longest yet, so please let me know what you all think; do you like the style of writing – I know I'm not the best of writers and sometimes feel as though my writing can get jumbled, do the characters seem consistent, do you like them – let me know. I don't want to put the characters into two piles – good or bad – so the characters that seem bad right now *Apollo* will be explored in more depth later on. I am not too happy with this chapter but if I spent too long on it I am afraid it might get worse, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews,

Kait.


	4. The Beauty of Seafoam

Chapter 4 – The Beauty of Seafoam

* * *

Kore sat on one of the palace's window seats, humming a song her mother had sung to her as a child. She slowly traced a finger over the yellow patch of glass that was shaped like a thunderbolt.

She felt so stupid, so trusting. Why hadn't she questioned his motives before she wondered off with him. Honestly, just because he had called her pretty, Kore was putty in his hands.

Men. Mother was right, men were vile creatures. No wonder mother had not married, perhaps, like Hera, she had conjured Kore up from her own mind as a companion of sorts.

Kore had heard tales from the nymphs that Hera had conjured up Hephaestus from her own mind without the use of Zeus, so why couldn't mother have done the same with her.

Kore hoped she had, for she would not have wished to have been created by a man who could be as vile as that bright, prancing God.

She had not the courage yet to walk back to the halls and instead absorbed herself with looking out the window. She did not want to see Apollo and she most certainly did not want to see her mother.

Her mother would be so ashamed of her if she knew what her daughter had gotten up to, on her first day in Olympus, no less and Kore did not want her to find out. She could not bear to see the disapproval on her mother's face if she did.

She let out a sigh, annoyed with herself yet again. _How could she have been so trusting?_

She glanced out of the window and saw Hades make his way to the other side of the garden and out the steel gates.

He had saved her, he did not have to, but he did and Kore was so very thankful to her saviour.

She rested her head against the wall. Why would a God as evil as him help a maiden, for surly the act of rape was a frequent occurrence in hell?

No. No that was shallow to think that her saviour would live in such a place, would allow such a thing to happen in his home.

Was it not he, who tortured the souls of the men who did wrong by women, but then again, the nymphs had told her that any soul in hell was his to deal with as he saw fit. So what would stop him from torturing the mind of good soul.

The whole thing to Kore was rather confusing to say the lease and Kore – out of frustration – cursed her mother for keeping her so closeted all her sheltered life.

'Are you all right.' A silky voice said from behind.

Kore turned around to find the source of the voice and was struck dump by the most beautiful being she had ever seen. _Was everyone beautiful here?_

'Keep your mouth open like that and flies are bound to fly in.' The woman laughed as Kore shut her mouth with a gulp.

She was so gorgeous and Kore felt plain in this woman presence. It didn't help that Kore was wearing the white robes of a virgin Goddess and this woman was wearing a silky blue dress that left nothing to the imagination – she didn't even have a robe on to hid her modesty.

The woman had long, flowing blonde hair, which was intertwined with robes of pearls and sea-blue eyes that were fringed with long dark lashes. She was beautiful.

Too beautiful to be a nymph, thought Kore. She must be a Goddess, but what type of Goddess. Judging from the pearls that lay perfectly, like a halo, on top of her head, Kore guessed her to be a water Goddess, but who.

Was she one of the high twelve? Mother had only introduced her to her siblings, so who could she be.

Not wanting to make conversation Kore, politely, bowed – not wanting to anger the Goddess, encase she was one of the twelve – and made for the hall doors.

She was brave she told herself. She had nothing to be ashamed off.

'Is this 'feeling sorry for myself' act going to last.' The woman said, walking beside Kore. Her coral lips forming into a smile. 'Honestly, just because Apollo got a little frisky with you among the bushes, doesn't mean you have to suddenly play at being the dullard.'

Kore stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the woman shocked. She had seen her struggling with Apollo and had not helped her.

'Excuse me.' Kore said uncertainty, not quiet believing her ears.

'You and Apollo.' Her smile widened. 'I mean, I could hear your screams from the assembly hall and curiosity got the better of me, there's nothing better than a bit of foreplay before the act lovemaking, but then _the dark one_ had to ruin my fun.'

'You saw us.' Kore blinked, anger threatened to seep into her voice. She saw us and did nothing. How dare she.

'Of course I saw you.' The woman said, clearly not thinking that the rape of a virgin was a serious matter. 'And I'll give you some advice, men like a chase, but don't go overboard with playing hard to get, you don't want to dampen their libido, now that can be rather awkward indeed.'

'I was not…playacting. I needed your help.' Was all that Kore could say. This woman was insane. 'And if you don't mind, I have to find my mother, good day to you.'

Kore stormed down the corridor and through the golden doors.

Apart from Apollo she had never truly been angry at another person in her life and Kore did not like the feeling it stirred up in her gut.

She was the Goddess of spring and she _would_ be treated with respect.

~*O*~

Hades slammed open the doors to his brother's bedroom. Zeus lay on the great canopy bed with a swarm of women surrounding him, naked as the day Rhea brought him into the world.

'Styx be damned, brother.' Zeus roared as he pushed a nymph who was perched on top of him to his side. 'There is a thing called privacy, I ought to boot your arse.'

Hades raised a brow. When it came to a physical fight, Hades would be the victor. Zeus was nothing without his thunderbolts.

'I have business to discuss with you, brother. I will not wait any longer.' Hades demanded. The sooner he got his brother's help, the quicker he could go home. 'I have waited long enough.'

Zeus had managed to get onto his feet and waited as one of the nymphs helped him into a light tunic before she and the rest of the harem of women – once they had collected their clothes – left the room.

'Honestly, brother, how our sweet sister deals with you I know not.' Hades said as his brother lead him to a table, where they could sit and get down to business.

'Sweet. I wouldn't call Hera sweet – psychotic-bitch comes to mind though.' Zeus laughed slapping his thigh, but sobered when his joke was met with unrelenting seriousness. 'What is it? What is so important that I had to be dragged from my bed?'

'The titans.' Hades said simply, registering Zeus' peeked interest before continuing. 'I need help getting them moved further down Tartarus, the noise from them frightens my residents and I will not stand for it any longer.'

'Really, brother.' Zeus started, annoyance marring his features. 'You disturbed me because you cannot cope with the slightest bit of noise, you poor unfortunate soul.'

'Now is not the time for sarcasm, brother.' Hades was used to his brother jibes that were meant to get at him, but he would not stand for the well-being of his kingdom to be looked over, no, he was tired of his little brother taking advantage. 'I want them moved and _you_ will come down to my kingdom – not one of your minions _you_ – and help me. There will be _no_ more arguments.'

'But it is so very dull down in that cesspit you call home.' Zeus said, ignoring Hades warning. 'I fear I might sufferer from blue balls if I stay longer than need be and Hera would not appreciate that.'

'Yes, you're quite right, brother.' Hades smiled. He felt like punching him. 'Though I might remind you that this would have been your problem if you had not cheated when drawing lots.'

Zeus looked him straight in the eye – Startled – Hades thought. Honestly, did Zeus really think that Hades did not know. There was no doubt that he had cheated when deciding which brother got what kingdom, and if Hades' had not been so sure, by the look on Zeus' face, he did now.

'Fine.' Zeus mumbled like a chastened child. 'I will help you.'

Hades rose from his chair and offered Zeus a triumphant smile before turning towards the doors, but stopped in his tracks when he remembered something.

'Oh, and Zeus.' He waited until Zeus met his eyes. 'You might want to have a word with your son, Apollo. I just stopped him from raping your daughter, maybe if you were not so busy with your whores, you could have stopped him yourself.

~*O*~

Hades made his way down the hallway.

A smile tugged at his lips, he was happy that he had finally gotten one over on his younger brother and relieved that the titans would soon be out of his hands.

He made his way through the garden, when a vision in blue stopped him in his tracks.

'Well, long time no see.' The voice purred at him as he gave her a once over.

'Aphrodite, always a pleasure.' He said smoothly. He had been weak once when it came to her and now she made it her life's mission to ensnare him once more. She only wanted to be queen of the Underworld. 'Broke anymore hearts since I've been gone.'

'You know me.' She smirked, moving closer and rested a hand on his upper arm. 'I'm not one for attachments, unless their _very_ good.'

'And Hephaestus does not mind.' He questioned, feeling sorry for his deformed cuckold of a nephew.

'Hephaestus does not mind as long as I do my wifely duty by him, once and awhile.' Her smile grew larger as she fluttered her eye lashes at him.

'Aphrodite, always so vain. The last I heard you were engrossed in Ares and Hermes, or was it them in you.'

'A girl's got to have some fun, especially, when the prize they really want plays hard to get.' She moved closer, so that her body was placed firmly against his. 'Speaking of hard to get, you truly are a knight in shining armour, coming to that child's rescue like that, it almost left me breathless.'

'Yes…well…he was being a brute and I will not tolerate the rape of an innocent woman.' He said, moving himself from her touch. 'I best go back to the hall, and say goodbye to my siblings.'

Out of politeness he offered up his arm to the blonde Goddess and escorted her back to the assembly hall.

~*O*~

Kore stood behind her mother's chair, slowly watching over the raucous hall. The sooner she was gone from this place the better.

As her eyes scanned the room, a blush of anger crept up her skin, as she made eye contact with Apollo.

He had one of the muses sitting on top of his lap and another whispering – Gaia knew what – sweet nothings in his ear. He winked as she continued to stare and then a great, wide grin stretched his face when she looked to the ground.

She was not just angry with him, she hated him and that hate felt as though it might consume her whole being if she had to stay a moment longer, but when she had asked her mother when they could leave, she had been told not for a few hours yet.

So Kore – rather begrudgingly – stayed put. It was not until her mother had asked her to fetch her a fresh beverage that she met a mischievous fellow with the strangest pair of shoes Kore had ever seen.

'I'm Hermes.' The young man said, a slight teasing tone in his voice as he spoke. 'And you are the Goddess of flow-

'Spring.' Kore interrupted, not in the mood to be disrespected by another God. 'I am the Goddess of spring and the maiden of flowers, alright.'

'Steady on, woman.' The young God laughed. 'You really are a ball buster aren't you, and here I thought you were going to be sweet.'

'Forgive me.' Kore said, proper decorum setting in. She did not know this man and should not judge him – even if he did look like a small, mischievous version of Apollo. 'I have not had the best of days.'

'No problem, I have that effect on people.' He paused before continuing. 'Though I think that might be due to the amount of people I have stolen from.'

Kore could not help herself, she laughed.

'You are a funny little fellow aren't you.' She said happily and laughed even more when he put on a mocked outraged face.

'What I lack in height I surly make up for in other areas.' He said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

'I'm sure you do.' She said awkwardly, then added. 'But unfortunately, I've gone off blonds for the moment.'

She turned her head when a dark shadow caught her eyes. It was him, her saviour.

She was just about to make her excuses with Hermes, she still had to offer Hades a thank you after all, when she froze.

Standing next to him was the woman that had cornered her in the corridor. _What was she doing standing next to him?_

'Hermes.' She said, turning back to the little God. 'Who is that woman.'

'She is Aphrodite, my lady, Goddess of love and beauty.'

Kore held back a laugh, that woman knew nothing about love.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 4 up. Hope you all like it, let me know what you all think and thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot.

Hope the characterisation of Hades is all right and that you all like the characters, I don't want them to come of as being unlikeable - the main ones anyway.

I went over the last chapter and corrected some mistakes that caught my eye and will do so with this chapter once it's up.

Kait.


	5. Where the Wildflowers Grow

Chapter 5 – Where the Wildflowers Grow

* * *

'So, what's Olympus like?' Ianthe, a alseides (glen) nymph, said to her as Kore lay sprawled amongst the grass.

It had been a few hours since Kore had left Olympus and if she were honest with herself, she was glad to see the back of the place.

Olympus was beautiful, but had such an ugly side to it that Kore could not stand to be in that place for too long. It was like a thorn between the roses.

'Ianthe…it was nothing special.' Kore stated simply, not wishing to get into great detail about her disastrous visit to Olympus. 'And, besides, I did not really speak to anyone in particular, you know what mama's like.'

Kore bit her lip. She had never lied to the nymphs before, they were her friends, but it was easier than telling the truth – in this situation anyway.

'What were,' Damaris, a leimakid (meadow) nymph, began, before bursting out into a fit of giggles. 'the Gods like.'

'They were…fine.' Kore said, not giving them the information they craved. 'I met my aunts, and although Hera was not the most welcoming of people, Hestia was lovely – she reminded me of ma-

'Mmm, I think what Damaris meant – now correct me if I'm wrong – the _Gods_ not the Goddesses.' Clematis a anthousai nymph – like Acacia – interrupted in a matter-of-fact tone, and – like Damaris – burst into giggles.

'Yes, that's exactly what I meant.' Damaris agreed, before blowing a wishing flower onto Kore's face. 'Now, do not be that woman we hate, tell us now and we will forgive you, your secrety-ness.'

'Fine. You want to know about the Gods, fine.' Kore said sitting up as the three nymph gathered around her, eagerly awaiting the information that Kore was – rather begrudgingly – about to give.

'Now.' Ianthe said seriously, looking Kore square in the eye. 'Do not scrimp on the information; we want hair colour, we want height details and most of all.' She paused for affect. 'We want muscle size comparisons – and we will know if your lying, now won't we ladies.'

Damaris and Clematis nodded in unison. Clearly this was serious business indeed.

'Oh, you flower brained idiots.' Kore laughed. 'The Gods were handsome, you know…golden and blond, most of them anyway.' Kore could see that the nymphs were not satisfied with that piece of information. 'I also met Hermes, and he was very handsome – in a mischievous kind of way, adorable really.'

'Is that it.' Ianthe wined, sticking out her bottom lip, like a child whose mother had refused to give her some honey. 'You meet all those Gods and all you give us is…mischievous and adorable, Kore you cannot be serious.'

'Well, Ares was gorgeous – he was one of the dark haired Gods.' Kore said, trying to conjure up an image of the warrior God, whom she had only had glimpses of and who was one of Aphrodite's lapdogs. 'He was…so strong, I mean the muscles on him, I could barely keep my eyes off him and speaking of eyes – they were a teal blue, like the peacock feathers on Hera's headdress, but apart from that, I kept myself to myself.'

The nymphs looked at each other, about to argue – when Kore stopped them with a promise.

'Next time I go to Olympus.' And Kore hoped that would not be a for a whole century yet. 'I will convince mama to bring the three of you as my attendants and _then_ you can see the Gods for yourselves.'

Before she could say anymore, the nymphs were on her – hugging and kissing her cheeks – until Kore had to scramble away from there excited advances.

Kore only hoped that if the nymphs did accompany her, on a latter visit, she would have a far better time.

~*O*~

Hades was going to wring Zeus' neck. He was furious.

Zeus had gone back on his word and worst yet, he had sent his errand boy to break the news to the angry God.

'Your Grace.' Hermes stuttered. 'My lord father, does not wish to cause a rift between our two kingdoms, but he has his own kingdom to run and cannot – at this moment – spare the time or weaponry to help you with yours. If you give him but a bit more ti-

Hades raised his hand, he would not hear any more of these excuses, because that is what they were - excuses.

The only running Zeus ever did was from Hera - once she had discovered a new affair of his.

'Do you think me simple, nephew.' Hades asked the little God, who looked as though he were about to piss himself. 'Because that seems to be the only reason, _I_ can fathom anway, as to why _your_ father thinks that he can disregard my request.'

'M-my lord, please.' The little God began. 'My father does not wish to insult you, but he is the king of all Gods, he has too many things going on t-to deal with your problems.'

He said that last bit as quickly as possible, just encase his uncle thought to turn his wrath on him.

This was the downside of being the main messenger in Olympus, he had to deal with _this_ miserable bastard on a daily basis. Damn you Iris, he cursed the second messenger of Olympus. Why couldn't she come down on her bloody rainbow and give his uncle the bad news for once?

No, it was always Hermes that had to do everyone's dirty work.

He looked up at his formidable uncle when Hades began to give him orders, in a cold, calm voice.

'You will tell Zeus that if _he_ wishes to inconvenience my life, then _he_ will pay the consequences. I will not back down until _he_ has fulfilled _his_ promise to me, Hermes.' Hades turned his back on the little God. He was nobody's fool – he was the God of the Underworld, the most feared. 'If Zeus thinks he can disregard my kingdom, I will make his world a living hell.'

With that he walked away from Hermes, who had no idea how he was going to relate this episode back to his father.

Yet again, it was always Hermes, who had to deliver the bad news. Damn Iris.

~*O*~

Hades had made a decision; he would honour his own words.

He would not let Zeus walk all over him, he could not allow himself to be the laughing stock throughout Olympus – no one would take him seriously again if he did.

With that in mind, he got on Charon's boat, paying the man a gold coin and waited for the shades, who were between worlds - neither good nor bad, to ready his golden chariot – his most prized possession – ready for take-off.

The shadowy horses, who had long ago died in a war Ares had caused, were saddled and ready for the journey their master wished them to go on.

Without so much as a thought – he would not think, he would not let reason talk himself out of this. He would take Athena – Zeus' favourite daughter – only for a week or two – until Zeus came to his senses and fulfilled his promise and helped drive the titans into the darkest recesses of Tartarus.

His hands tightened on the leather reins. He would not back down in this situation, he was a God and would do as he pleased.

As his chariot went full force throughout the sky, he paused for a second when he heard laughter from down below.

He lowered his chariot – forcibly – to get a better look at the source of the noise and almost stopped the chariot dead when he recognised the little flower maiden, surrounded by a bunch of giggling nymphs.

Before he could stop himself, he manoeuvred his chariot in the direction of the spring Goddess, not quiet knowing for the life of him, what exactly he was doing.

All he knew was that Demeter would make Zeus' life hell, until she got her daughter back.

~*O*~

Kore had been out with the three nymph for a few hours now and was getting bored with lying about doing nothing.

So, making excuses, she wandered away from them and decided to practice conjuring up some flowers.

As she walked, she did not look back, if she did, she would have seen how far she had separated herself from the nymphs.

But she did not care. She wished to be on her own for a little while, to relax and see what new flower she could think up and conjure from her thoughts.

The first ever flower she had every created was the lilac, which she named after its purple colour, that became a firm favourite with Kore.

Now she wished to make a new flower – a white six petaled flower came to mind, with an orange trumpet corona that resembled a sunset. Yes, this was the flower she would conjure up.

Kore closed her eyes and thought of the plant in mind, she imagined its snow-white petals, its lime-green stem – it would be leafless, she thought, the bud itself would be its only accessory.

She bent down and lifted her hands over a patch of land, she had not yet covered with wildflowers, and concentrated on her vision and once she felt a tingling sensation shoot up through her body, rushing down to the tips of her fingers, she looked down and there was the flower in full bloom.

It was beautiful and long, just what she had imagined. She furrowed her brow as she thought about what she would call it – daffodil came to mind, but that made Kore scrunch up her face. No, it needed a prettier name - jonquil…no…daffadowndilly…no, and then it came to her.

Narcissus.

Yes, that is what she would call it. Narcissus.

She bent down to pick the newly bloomed flower, but froze. The ground below was grumbling about her and she could hear the haunting sound of horses guiding on her and before she could think, with the flower firmly in her grip, she ran.

The sound of horses hoofs on her heals and she screamed for help.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 5 up, hope it's to everyone's liking. This was probably the hardest chapter so far to write.

Guys, please let me know what you think, it really inspires me to write. I think I am going to start spreading the chapters out a little, maybe every two or three days apart. I just wanted to get the first few chapters up so you can all get a feel of the story.

More characters are going to turn up and Hades character will be explored as the story goes on.

Let me know if you think I should change the rating from T to M. I don't really feel comfortable about writing sexual scenes, but scenes implying that nature might occur and there is a lot of curse words in the story, because although I don't swear that often, I know other people do, so let me know.

Sorry for any mistakes, again I will look back on this chapter, probably the next day, once my mind is back to normal from writing, to correct them.

Thanks for reading and the reviews,

Kait.


	6. The Gates of Hell

Chapter 6 – The Gates of Hell

* * *

Her heart was in her throat.

Warm tears slid down Kore's freckled cheeks, clouding her vision so that she had to right her footing a few times.

She had nowhere to run, her mother had gone on one of her many travels, leaving Kore in the care of her nymphs.

She wrangled her brain for an escape route. She had heard about a girl who had turned herself into a tree, to escape the advances of a lust filled God. Could she do that?

 _Faster!_ She urged her feet on. _Faster!_

She concentrated – holding back the urge to turn and look at her pursuer – focusing all her energy onto the transformation. She had never turned another being into anything else before – let alone herself – but had focused all her energy into conjuring instead.

 _You can do it_. She said aloud, her laboured breath gasping for the nectar that lay in her mother's cabinet. She could do this. She was the Goddess of spring after all – she could always turn herself back, couldn't she.

But no matter how much she tried, she could not change – her body would not allow her to do it or was it him.

She screamed – a blood curdling scream – so loud that it would rival the furies down in Hades lair.

 _Oh, if only Hades were here_ , she thought. _If he were here he would save me_.

But Hades was not here to save her this time. It was just herself and this monster who was guiding on her.

All she had to do was make it to her hut – her sanctuary – and he would not get her. She would conjure up a field of thorns and ivy – around the hut – so strong, he would not be able to break past.

She could hear those monstrous beasts from behind her, mocking her as they drew menacingly closer.

Frightened sobs escaped her stuttering lips as she continued to run – terror fuelling her to move as quickly as her feet would carry her.

She was terrified. Terrified of what he would do to her once he had caught her.

She screamed again, praying the nymphs would hear her pleas and come to her rescue, but they never did.

Was he doing something to them, a horrible thought entered her mind. Had he killed them before he went after her. Her poor, poor friends – she had put them in danger and she had no one else to blame but herself.

 _If only I had stayed with them._

She wanted her mother, Kore admitted to herself. She needed her mother with her right now, her mother would have saved her.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not see the protruding tree root, that stood rebelliously out of place as though it had been waiting for her all this time.

Before she could scream as her body fell to the ground, a cold arm encircled itself about Kore's waist and with one hard tug she was in his golden chariot.

Those great monstrous beasts reared up in triumph, they had finally caught their prey.

~*O*~

Kore was scrunched up against the inner wall of the chariot, petrified that she might fall out of it.

She had disgustingly – though with great reason – grabbed onto the man's legs – digging her long nails into them – which were spread rigidly apart to balance him as those great beasts went full hilt into the cloudy sky.

Thick air filled Kore's lungs as she tried to scream and her red hair whipped about her face. She tried to stretch her neck to see her abductor, but he was wearing a black helmet, that strangely enough had shadows forming about it.

 _Who was this man?_ She wondered. _And what did he want with me_.

She would not let him win without a fight. She would not play the weak damsel in distress and before she could argue herself out of it, she turned her hands into fists.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, grabbing onto him as she did so. He moved a hand over her waist, holding her tightly against him, encase she should fall.

He had thought he had won, that she would play the submissive, but he was wrong.

She took a deep breath and attacked, smacking his body with all her might, but it was no good. He wore shining black armour, and all Kore's brave act of rebelliousness had done was bloody and bruise her own hands into a painful degree.

He was going to rape her, destroy her until the innocent Kore she had known before was gone and in her place a broken, spiritless woman.

She stopped fighting, residing herself to her fate.

He had won, and she had lost. Though she would have felt a little better if she had dented his armour a bit, at least.

She lifted a bruised, bloodied hand to her lips – staining them with blood – salty tears, flowed like a river down her sullied cheeks.

It was over, there was nothing she could do, but then a thought came to mind, a morbid thought that startled her innocent brain. She turned her head to face the only bit of the chariot that did not have a protective wall.

Could she do it? Was she brave enough to do it?

Kore grabbed onto the edge of the golden wall, tugging herself a way from this monster and surprisingly, he allowed her to leave his embrace. She bent down to the chariot's floor, her eyes fixed on the backless end.

She would jump.

Holding onto her abductor's legs again, she manoeuvred her own legs so that her feet were perching on nothing but thin air, with one quick turn she would be off the chariot in no time.

Her body smashing to pieces when it met the ground.

She was just about to let go when she felt her abductor grab a fistful of her hair and pull her up to her feet.

'You, stupid girl.' He shouted at her, furious. 'Do not be so pathetic, I need you whole.'

Kore froze, she knew that voice. That voice had tormented her mind, since the moment he had saved her from a violent rape.

Hades. Her saviour. Why was _he_ doing this.

He was a monster, her brain told her. This is what monsters do and he was the king of them.

She should have known. No one who ruled the Underworld could have even the tiniest shred of kindest.

Then why did he save her, and then it came to her. He did not want Apollo to have her because he wanted her for himself.

Why had she not realised this before? _Stupid girl_.

She turned her head in the direction that they were going and without so much as a warning they turned and Kore found herself squashed up against Hades.

He tightened his arm, which was firmly on her waist, as though he were trying to comfort her, but Kore did not want his comforting. He was a monster who had taken her from her home, from her mother and her friends.

She would never see them again.

'We are almost home. 'He spoke, his other hand tightening on the leather reins. Kore spun her head to look at him, not quite hearing him properly.

 _Home. Did he just say that? home._ The underworld was not Kore's home. Kore's home was the ivy and rose covered hut that she lived in with her mother, not the Underworld.

'See that little cave there, just by the edge of the waterfall.' He let go of her waist and Kore grabbed onto his as he pointed to the cave. She nodded, not wanting to look at him. "That is the entrance to the underworld." He grinned through his helmet, a roguish grin that Kore wanted to slap off.

She gasped – apart from Apollo she had never wanted to hit anyone before, she deplored the act of violence and here she was wanting to beat this vicious God black and blue.

Is this what these Gods did, destroy the minds of innocents and turn them into monstrous thugs like them. Kore could not stand it.

In a blink of an eye, they were at the entrance of the cave. Kore let out a heavy breath – the fear was eating at her more than she cared to admit to.

The ground beneath began to shake, pieces of rock crumbling under them.

Hades – who had wrapped his arm around her again after showing her the cave's entrance – released his arm from her waist and pulled hard on the reins, so that the horses reared up and went full tilt into the crumbling cave.

Kore could feel her heart beat grow faster, she felt as though it may plunge out of her chest any moment now.

Then she paled, the realization hitting her like a slap in the face. She was in hell.

~*O*~

Darkness blinded her temporarily so that Kore had to blink a few times to adjust to the change in lights. She had never been in a place so dark before.

She did not belong here. She was the Goddess of spring, maiden of flowers, she did not belong in this black abyss – she needed the light of the sun on her fair, freckled skin and the grass below her bare feet, she needed spring.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at the thought of all the things that she would be deprived of, all the things she had taken for granted, but she would be strong. She had already let him see her cry and she would not do so again. She would be strong.

She jumped as a hand gently patted her own, which had gone a ghostly white from clinging to the rim of the chariot wall for too long.

Hades had – without her realising – gotten off of the chariot and was now waiting for Kore to follow his lead.

But she could not move – correction – would not move, she did not belong here.

'Come now.' He ordered, raising an eyebrow at her and stretched his hand out for her to take, but she shook her head.

She knew she was being childish, and hated herself for resorting to such a method as this, but she did not want to see the horrors that that place would bring her.

'I will not stand for your childish antics, now come.' His voice was demanding and Kore could hear anger seep its way into his order and before she could stop him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her from the chariot and onto the cold sharp-rocked floor.

Kore lay vulnerable on the floor looking up at the dark God who stared down at her with complete annoyance that made Kore turn surrender her gaze to the floor.

She felt ashamed of herself – she wanted her mother.

'Away to Tartarus with you.' She whispered, still staring at the stone ground. _Why was he doing this to me?_

He gave her a patronising laugh that made her feel smaller than she did already and then he grabbed her arms.

It hurt and Kore believed that she would have bruises later on, but he did not care, his patience with her had worn out as he dragged her over to the little wooden boat, that waited near the edge.

~*O*~

Charon – his ferryman – waited patiently.

He was an old deity of the Underworld and had the job of crossing the souls – good or bad – through the rivers Styx and Acheron to the Underworld were the three judges would give their verdicts – for a price anyway – he did not work for free, unless it was an extra special case.

He was filthy, thought Kore, scrunching up her nose when she got a whiff of him. She did not wish to be rude, but he was in need of a bath.

Kore stood on the recesses of the stone floor, watching the strange man. His eyes were like flames – unnatural – and were burning into hers and, Kore did believe, into her soul.

He wore a dirty, ragged dark-grey cloak over his long-hunched body and a hood over his head, disguising everything, but those bright, flaming eyes.

Kore moved back a step of two, afraid of this journey man, but Hades was right behind her, goading her onto the boat.

'Please.' She turned to face Hades, begging him once last time. 'Please do not do this, my mother would be heartbroken.'

But he stared down at her with cold, calculating coal-black eyes.

'No. Now get in the boat.'

Kore nodded slightly, she had tried and now she was broken, she could not fight anymore and this made Kore angry – at herself more than anything, she should have been strong, but she had had enough.

She stepped onto the boat, which shook under her weight. She gasped, grabbing onto the stone edging to keep her balance.

This was it, no going back now.

She waited for Hades to get onto the boat, which he did promptly and with great ease.

She would not look at him, instead, she turned and faced the way they would be going, that was, until, Charon came up to her.

She looked up at the strange man, who held out his hand in front of her. Kore leaned back when she saw the flames in his eyes grow fiercer and his teeth, which were razor sharp form into a twisted smile.

'Welcome to the Underworld, you _poor_ unfortunate soul.' His laugh was menacing as he loomed over her. 'No escape for you now.'

Kore felt as though she were going to have a heart attack, that was _until_ he pulled off his hood revealing his face.

His flame coloured eyes had faded to simmer and he was looking at her with a bored expression on his pale face.

'One coin and you get your ticket for the ride of your life.' He said in a dead-panned voice.

'Wh-what.' Kore stuttered, blinking up at the ferryman. _What was he taking about?_

'That is enough, Charon.' Hades said in a calm voice, though he could not hid the slight smirk that forced itself onto his lips. 'I think she has had enough fun for one day, now row.'

'Yes, your grace.' Charon nodded, immediately becoming professional. He would get his two gold coins once they had reached their destination.

'Kore.' Hades said, waiting for her to look up at him before he reached into his cloak. 'You dropped your flower.'

Kore looked at the flower, if only she had't have picked it, she would still be in the wildflower fields with her nymphs.

'Thank you.' She said quietly, taking the flower from his grasp and placing it close to her heart.

And with that, the lord of the Underworld and the Goddess of spring began their journey through the Acheron river – Kore feeling sorry for herself as they did so.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 6 up and although I said last chapter was hard to write – I was wrong – this one was.

I think I wrote this chapter six times before settling and If I had not have found the disc with the old Persephone story on it, I think I might still be staring at the screen, but I have decided that I will not be following the old story – I will just use some elements of it – as I feel I have developed the character of Kore more in this one, and to me she seems a lot nicer, as she should be.

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I have halfed it as I thought too many things happened in this chapter and adding more with cramp it. So next chapter we will see Kore travel through the Underworld to Hades palace were we will see more of the Underworld deities and if I have enough space, perhaps, Demeter might make an appearance.

Just to let people know Hades does not love Kore at this moment of time and Kore will be a little confused about her feeling for a few chapters yet – I did not want to make this story an insta-love one.

Thanks for reading and the reviews, alerts, favourites and follows, I really appreciate that people are enjoying this story and I hope you all will continue to do so.

Kait.


	7. The Sweet Smelling Nymph

Chapter 7 – The Sweet Smelling Nymph

* * *

As they travelled through the Acheron river, Kore could not help but think of her mother. She missed her already and had to choke back a few rebellious tears that were threatening to fall.

Did her mother know that she was gone?

Demeter would be inconsolable and it was all Kore's fault. if she had only stayed with the nymphs, she would have been fine.

Then a terrible, sickening thought entered her mind.

The nymphs, her friends. What if they were dead? What if her mother had killed them? Or worst, what if Hades had gotten to them first?

She looked at the dark God, feeling like a flower brained fool for believing that there could be any shred of goodness in that sick, twisted brain of his.

No one who kidnapped another being could ever be considered good, no one.

What would he do to her. Would he torture her? rape her? or both? She was immortal like him, any bruises or scars he would inflicted upon her body would heal with time, only for the same cycle to be repeated again and again.

A hand touched her shoulder, and it was so unexpected that Kore jumped, a shriek escaping her lips before she could stop herself.

'Are you alright?' Hades questioned, furrowing his eyebrows at her. 'You looked as though you were about to faint.'

'Can you blame me.' Kore said quickly, shrugging his large hand of her shoulder, the venom in her voice surprising even him. 'You brought me here. You took me from my mother and friends. What did you think I was going to do, fall into your arms and beg you to never to let me go, you have a better chance of burning in Tartarus first, before that happens?'

'Is that so.' He said, nodding slowly, moving his hand to rest against his knee. Kore wished she could cut the bloody thing off. 'I guess…your anger is understandable, giving the circumstances, but I do not see the need for you to be making such a drama out of it, what is done is done and must be put to rest – at once.'

Kore clamped her mouth shut, not wanting the insults that swirled about her brain to come out. She crossed her arms about her body and faced forward.

This was not the Kore she knew. The Kore she knew would never answer back, would never be rude to anyone, no matter the circumstances – what had gotten into her.

Guilt slithered itself into Kore's brain, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she felt horrible for thinking anyone as being evil, but surly Hades was? If he was good he would have taken her back when she had asked.

Suddenly, images swarmed about Kore's head, horrible scenes of winged women with talons for hands punishing people in the most grotesque of ways.

Blood shoot eyes. Bat wings. Bodies as black as coal. Snakes as hair. Flashed through her mind, the images of tortured souls accompanied them.

Kore turned, grabbing onto the side of the boat and looked into the grey waters. A face stared back at her, a face she had wanted to see – ever since her mother had banned the looking glass from their home – was staring back at her, with frightened eyes and pale, blotchy skin, until it changed.

An old woman with scars and boils was staring back at her now. Kore moved closer to the reflection – the woman's eyes were crying thick, yellow liquid and her mouth was cracked with red, crusted sores about it, her auburn hair greasy and steaked with grey.

Kore jumped back into Hades, the woman that had been staring back at her was herself, an older, diseased version of herself, but how could that be?

She was starting to hallucinate, that she imagined men with legs and the torsos of horses, spheres in hand, ready to take aim – at her. She looked away – anywhere, but at those men. Her eyes met the celling and it was as though stone creatures had come to life and were watching her, mocking her until Kore fell to the ground of the boat in a flood of tears, a monster with many heads was coming for her and she covered her face with her hands

'Please, don't let him get me. Please.' She screamed as the violet eyes of a woman appeared in her head, her laughter deafening her ears, that Kore had to lift her hands from her eyes to her ears to block it out.

She was going to die. Hades was going to leave her here.

'Kore, Kore.' She could hear a voice, Hades voice, which seemed to have a hint of worry in it. 'Kore, do not let them get to you, you must be strong, do not let them take advantage.'

Kore – out of desperation – grabbed for Hades, he would protect her, he had to protect her – they were coming for her, they were going to get her.

'KORE.' Hades raised his voice.

But, Kore could not snap out of this nightmare, her hands – where she had cut and bruised them off of Hades armour – were seeping blood, pain shooting up every inch of her body, leaving her breathless.

The creatures were drowning her, killing her – until, suddenly, it stopped.

Kore opened her eyes. Her hands had formed fists into the fabric of Hades robes, she had been grabbing a hold of him with dear life, but…she was fine.

She jumped away from Hades and looked back at the grey waters.

The same frightened eyes stared back at her, but it was her – the Kore she knew, not the old woman that looked to be on death's door.

She looked about, trying to see were the monsters had went – but they were gone, abandoned.

'What happened.' She said, looking at Hades. She was shaking like a leaf; she had never been so frightened in her life. 'T-they came all of a…sudden an-and then I…I…couldn't stop them, they were going to kill me.'

'No, they were not.' Hades said, his controlled self-returned. 'Those creatures are real, but they have more important jobs to do than frightened little girls.' He waited until she was back on her seat – composed. 'They were figments of your imagination, they used your fear to get inside your head. Do you think it an easy thing to enter the Underworld, it isn't and those are just the first trials that one must go through to get to my lair, but I am surprised that they managed to ensnare you for so long, as a Goddess you should have been able to fight off their advances quicker?'

They stared at each other for a moment before Kore broke the contact. She had thought that she was about to die and now felt ashamed that it was all a trick, a mind play, and she was so weak, she was not able to stop it.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, until Charon decided to lighten up the mood and offer up – without them asking to – a running commentary of the Underworld locations.

'Now, if you look to your left, see there, you will see a little place we call.' He turned to stare at Kore, a wicked smile on his face. 'The Shades of the Restless Dead.'

Kore – arms crossed – raised an eyebrow at him, she was most certainly not amused.

'Yes, well, as we turn to our right to the Stygian Marsh. I would like to introduce you to a little fellow I like to call 'the hound who does not rest', believe me, my eardrums are testament to it.' He pointed to his sharp ears that looked as though they belonged to a bat, clearing his throat as he continued his little speech in the most theatrical of fashions. 'Now, let's give it up for the powerful, the salivable, thee A…dorable – CERBERAS.'

Kore clutched at her heart as she looked up at the great beast, now this, this creature was real.

'Holy mother of Gods.' She whispered, emphasizing each word. That could not be a dog, it was giant and had not one, but three heads.

Kore turned her head, looking about for an exit, she turned to look at Hades, who did not seem to be bothered by the massive monster that they were about to sail past.

'What. Is. That.' She said, her eyes like saucers as she took in the monstrous beast.

' _That_ is my dog, Cerberus.' Hades answered, smiling at it. He rose from his seat and began to pet the middle one's head, the hellhound snapped back at him, angry for being treated so demeaningly.

'Hmm, seems to me that none of the shades have fed you yet.' He said, giving the other two heads some attention. 'Otherwise, you would not have snapped at me like that, wouldn't you have.'

Kore looked at him and then at the dog. His pet. What kind of person had a pet like that?

Then something snapped in her brain.

'Wait a second?' She questioned, examining Hades for any sudden facial movements. 'You called your dog…Spot?'

Hades hand froze mid-clap and turned his full attention on her.

'His _name_ is Cerberus.' He said quickly, daring her to argue with him, but Kore had had enough, she had just been through and was still going through a traumatic time because of this man.

'Which means Spot.' She goaded, smiling as she did so, for the first time since his chariot came into her line of vision. 'That is _so_ sweet.'

She could hear Charon's muffled laughter, clearly she was not the only one who found this funny.

Spot.

'His name is CERBERUS and if you argue anymore, Charon here, will make a quick stop and I will fling you off this bloody boat and into that river.' He said, losing his calm as he sat back down, turning his head away from her.

'Next up we have the river Styx.' Charon continued, again trying to lighten the mood between the two warring Gods. 'Now, you don't want to get flung into that river, I'll tell you – no one wants to be drowned in hate.'

Kore rolled her eyes. Why did she have to pick that flower?

~*O*~

They turned left on the river Styx and made another left through the Vale of Mourning and that is where Kore saw Hades palace for the first time.

A great golden palace that she would never have imagined in her wildest dreams.

A God that ruled the Underworld should have a haunting, ancient looking castle as their home, not this shining, beautiful one.

She must have looked shocked for Hades offered up an explanation for the palace.

'I may be the God of the dead, but I am also the God of riches.' He said. 'Where did you think Olympus got all of its jewels from – Zeus, he would be penniless in a matter of days if he got his hands on my gold.'

Kore nodded, her eyes still fixed on the golden palace – her prison, just as beautiful as the rose and ivy covered one she had left behind.

'It is very beautiful.' She admitted, biting her lip, she felt embarrassed for admitting it. 'I did not imagine that you would live in such a…house.'

'Yes, I suppose you thought that I lived in an old rickety castle with bats flying up the chimneys and gorgons perched on every corner.' He said, looking down at her, noticing the red blush that had crept up her freckled face.

'Forgive me, I should not have assumed.' She said nervously, watching him with a couscous eye, perhaps, if she were nice to him, he would change his mind and take her home.

'Well, come on.' He rose to his feet and climbed up the stairs that were submerging into the river, the further they went down, and up onto the stone ground. 'I will get someone to escort you to your chambers and then I have private business to attend to.'

'What kind of _business_?' She asked, worried, was he planning on how he was going to torture her, was going to ask for advice from those blood eyed creatures that scared her on the Acheron river.

'It is none of your concern.' He pushed off her questioning with ease.

He walked towards his palace, expecting her to follow him like a good little duckling, but she did not move, instead, she stayed put, looking for a way to get off this little island.

Charon was already making his way upstream, back to that horrible place that would give Kore nightmares for a few nights yet, if she were lucky that is.

Besides, she did not want to endure the nightmare that was those creatures.

There had to be another way out, an easier way.

She waited until Hades was a good distance away before running down the edge of the stone path. There had to be another way, there just had to be.

She was going to do this, she was going to get out of this horrible place, back into the arms of her mother and she would never leave them again.

She ran with all her might, looking out for any signs of an exit, she had no idea where she was going, but she was determined to find a way out.

That was, until, roots burst through the ground, entangling themselves about her legs.

She screamed, and then tried to muffle it, not wanting Hades to hear her. She lifted her hands and stretched them over the thick roots, demanding them to release her, but – and strangely to Kore – she could not control them, instead, she was forced to yank at her legs, but the roots were beginning to tighten around them the more she struggled – their mission to catch and keep her in place.

Why didn't her powers work? She was the Goddess of springtime; surly the roots should have obeyed her commands to let her go.

It was the moment she stopped struggling that they released her from their grip. Her legs were streaked red from their tight embrace and Kore wished she had one of her mother's salves to sooth her broken body.

She was just about to stand up again, carefully, so as not to awaken those painful roots, when she felt ghostly hands caress her body.

It was when they began to tug at her, did she realise that they were pushing her into the direction of the river Styx, which she was dangerously close to.

She tried to push them off, but their ghostly forms were the perfect defence from her fists.

She tried to drag herself away from the river at least, but the evil spirits were too strong for Kore's weak body. They were going to drag her into that river and she would be drowned – literally – in hate, and like Charon, that was something Kore did not want to experience.

Why did she have to be so stupid? She should have just gone with Hades, but she had to try, she reasoned with herself, she could not have gone with him without a fight, she would never have forgiven herself if she had not.

She needed him now though, he had to save her, he was the only one who could help her, no one except for him could help her.

Then he came, vengeful and angry. All he had to do was stand in front of them, look at their lifeless forms and they jumped back into the waters in fear.

'Shades.' He muttered, driving his fingers through his black hair. 'Always looking for a way to lessen their sentence.'

He came over to her and Kore crawled back, afraid that he might hit her for trying to run, but instead he stretched his hand for her to take, which she did, and helped her to her feet.

'Next time you decide to do something so stupid.' He paused, raising an eyebrow at her. 'Which seems to be an occurrence with you, remember where you are, if I was not here to help you, you would have been in the Styx by now, do you understand.'

She nodded like a chastened child.

He had saved her again, but deep inside, she wished that the shades had managed to succeed in their task, perhaps, she would not have felt so humiliated and broken if they had.

'Yes, your grace.' She whispered, following him to the golden palace that was his home.

~*O*~

Kore was led to her chambers by an Underworld (cocytiae) nymph, if she heard Hades correctly.

The room was dark, the large windows, covered to reveal as little light as possible.

She was lead over to the vanity table as the nymph lite up a candle and moved into another room.

Kore sat down, on a satin covered seat, and turned to look at herself in the great, bejewelled looking glass.

She looked – if she were honest with herself – a mess.

Her hair was tangled, the flowers weaved through it dead and brown. Her green eyes were blood shot, the lower lids black and blue. She was ghastly pale, her lips cracked and white from biting at them too much.

She was a shadow of herself, and Kore did not like that.

'My lady.' The nymph said, standing behind her. 'I have drawn you a bath.'

'Thank you.' Was all that Kore could say, she rose to her feet and made her way to the room that the nymph had just come from.

A strong smell of mint hit her nostrils as she past.

She did not see the nymph smile at the state of Kore as she shut the great wooden doors behind her, leaving Kore in the bathing room to mourn the life she had lost.

* * *

Well, that is chapter 7 up. Hope everyone likes it.

Kore's personality might be a little different in this chapter, especially, when she is in the boat.

I was looking up the rivers of the Underworld and found out that the entrance to the Underworld has Grief, Anxiety, Diseases and Old Age. Fear, Hunger, Death, Agony, Guilt and Sleep living there and so I played it into Kore's emotions, so most of them popped up as she went on her journey to Hades' palace. Centaurs, Gorgons, the hydra, the furies, the harpies and Eris were also said to live near the entrance to terrify those who tried to sneak into hell. So I used all of these elements as an hallucination to Kore. The reason why Kore's powers did not work to block them out will be revealed on later chapters.

I wonder if you can guess who the nymph is at the end of the story – the title of this chapter is a clue, as that is what her name means – she will be playing an important role in the story.

Hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for the reviews and favourites, especially to **Madame thome** and **JOSIMAR** for taking the time to write reviews, it means a lot.

Kait.


	8. Death and the Maiden

Chapter 8 – Death and the Maiden

* * *

Kore could not sleep, no matter how much she tried. The sound of screams echoed in her ears, until she found herself pacing the pitch-black room.

It was not just the screams though; she was terrified that he might come.

She had been perched on the bed, wearing a borrowed nightgown, but the material was so sheer that Kore did not feel protected by it.

So she sat there, covers up to her chin, waiting.

But, he did not come and Kore was relieved that she would not have to fight off his advances, that she would be pure, until – he grew bored and came for her.

She rushed over to the window, throwing back the heavy, velvet curtains. The sight that greeted her was breathtakingly beautiful.

The bright ball in the sky, which looked to be a replica of the sun was resting in the stars. Those ghostly creatures – shades, Hades had called them – were floating about it, with what looked to be ruby jewels in their ghostly grip.

Kore squinted her gaze at the sight, it looked as though they were placing the jewels onto the bright ball. _How strange_.

She stood there for a few moments, bewitched by the sight.

She placed her head against the glass, silent tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched the shades at work. She would be brave, she had to be brave.

If not for herself, then for her mother.

One way or another, Kore knew she would see her mother again, she did not know how, but when she did, she wanted her mother to be proud of her. She did not want her mother to see the pain, the anger and the sorrow that was tormenting her, she wanted her to see the bright and happy girl she used to be – before he took her.

She only hoped that she would be strong enough and succeed in the trials the fates had instore for her.

She straightened up, now that a bit of light had entered the room. She had to pull herself together and think of a way to get out of here.

She tried to remember the books that she had read as a child, but she had been more interested in the Olympians and Sea folk – and even then she forgot most of the things she had learned – but, had never thought to read about the creatures that dwelled below.

Oh yes, her mother had warned her as a child, if she was ever bad – and that was a rare thing indeed – she would be cast down to the pits of Tartarus were the furies would get her.

Kore had laughed, thinking it a tale a mother would use to scare her child into behaving, never thinking that it could actually happen.

There had to be more than two rivers in this place. Perhaps, and this was pulling at straws, there might be a map, another boat she could get on.

If only her mother had taught her to winnow, then she would be out of this place in no time, back into the wildflower fields of Enna, safe and sound.

A bitter smile crept up Kore's lips. She only hoped that her dream would come true, sooner rather than later.

~*O*~

'What were you thinking!' Thanatos asked, watching Hades, who was slumped on a golden chair, in his private solar.

The God of Death could not believe his master and friend could resort to such juvenile behaviour, now that, he expected from Hades' brothers.

'Tell me, did you bang your head when you were in Olympus, or have you always been _this_ stupid and I'm just noticing.'

Hades glared at Thanatos, not in the mood for his sarcasm.

He had not slept a wink and when he questioned the guards – he had assigned to Kore – on how the flower maiden was doing, he was told that she had cried herself to sleep.

Great, he thought. I truly am a monster.

'So, what's your plan or is that top secret like your 'kidnap the flower maiden' one was.' Thanatos raised his brow, smiling at Hades. 'Come on, you'll have to speak to her, the poor thing will be having heart palpations with those two gargoyles, you call guards, for company.'

'Are you quite finished.' Hades inquired. 'Because I need to think…I will go back to Olympus and make plans with Zeus, the quicker he complies with my terms, the quicker _she_ can go back to her mother, and there, problem solved.'

'Hmm, if only you had figured that out before hand, maybe then you would not be in this mess now.' Thanatos offered, before turning to take his leave.

'Where are you going.' Asked Hades.

'I am going to find that flower maiden,' He smirked at Hades. 'Try and put her mind at ease.'

As soon as he left, Hades took a large swig of his wine, which he had bought from Persia and blessed himself.

This kidnapping business was not for him, he could already feel the effect of it on his body. He was exhausted.

As he sloughed back on the chair a pair of slender hands, slid down his shoulders, resting on his broad chest.

'You didn't come to me last night.' A voice said teasingly in his ear. Hades leaned his head back and allowed the nymph to lift her hand from his chest and run it through his hair. 'I missed you.'

'There was business that required my presence.' He said casually. 'Or else I would have come to you, you know that.'

'Yes, I suppose.' She said. The strong smell of mint smothering his senses. 'I just thought that, maybe…you were with her.'

He sat forward, turning to look at her.

Minthe, the woman who had been his lover for the past four decades, was staring back at him, unanswered questions in her eyes as she watched him.

She was beautiful, like Leuce.

She had long silvery-gilt hair, luscious rosebud lips, but unlike Leuce - who had eyes like the ocean - Minthe's eyes were pale green. That is what attracted him to Minthe, her looks, so like Leuce's.

'Don't you trust me?' He questioned. He was fed up with her constant jealousy, all because of _one_ indiscretion with a certain Goddess of love.

'Of course I do, it's just…I love you, Aidon. You know I do, but sometimes I feel…like I am more invested in our _arrangement_ more than you are and it hurts me.'

'For the love of Gaia, Minthe.' He said exasperated. 'I treat you well, don't I. I give you jewels, don't I.' She nodded, a slight pout on her pink lips. 'Then why, do you insist on driving me crazy, there is nothing more I can give you.'

Minthe was about to open her mouth, but stopped herself.

There was plenty of things he could give her, but he chose not to. He could give her a crown, he could give her his child, he could tell her he loved her at least once, yet he chose not to.

She smiled, disguising her thoughts. She would not argue with him; she did not get this far in life by being troublesome.

She was beautiful, she was sexy and she gave him whatever he wanted without complaint – that _was_ until he brought _that_ Goddess back with him – but, she reasoned, the girl looked a mess when she had attended her last night, she had insisted upon it – she had to see who she was competing with after all.

She moved in front of Hades, who was still sitting on his throne-like chair and straddle his lap.

'I'm sorry.' She said, kissing his lips passionately. 'You know I don't mean it.'

He frowned at her for a second, before he relented, allowing himself to be seduced by Minthe's willing embrace.

~*O*~

Kore walked down the bejewelled corridors, marvelling at the beauty and riches, which surrounded her.

This could not be hell, she thought. Hell was supposed to be dark, with small, hunched-backed creatures with pitchforks and blood, lots of blood, but there was none of that here, well, except for the odd darkened corridor, it was bright.

Though, she corrected. She was yet to meet the residents of this place.

If they were anything like the guards that were assigned to her – who both stood stern and silent behind her – then they would be a delight.

She turned to look at the them, both standing rod-straight, waiting for her command.

'Is there a garden in this place.' She asked, looking from one guard to the other. 'Please, I would appreciate it if there was.'

'You do realise you're in hell, don't you?' A smooth voice said from behind.

Kore turned around to see a man dressed in black robes, though she noticed – rather shockingly – that he wasn't wearing a tunic, which allowed Kore to appreciate the sculpted pale torso underneath.

He raised a brow and smirked.

'Like what you see.' He said. Kore blushed crimson, embarrassed that she was caught gawking at him. 'Please, look your fill, I didn't work this hard for people not to.'

'I…hmm…forgive me.' She muttered, turning around to her guards. 'We will be out of your way.'

'But, I thought you were looking for a garden.' Thanatos asked, stopping Kore in her tracks. 'Unless I heard you wrong.'

'No, you heard right, but I…it doesn't matter, really.' She said biting her tongue. Honestly, when she got home, she really had to work on her people skills.

'There is a fountain in the courtyard.' He probed, not allowing her to escape so easily. 'I could show you, if you like, of course.'

'Well, if it isn't too much trouble.' She said, not wishing to bother him. Perhaps, if she befriended him though, he might help her out of this hellhole. 'That would be lovely, thank you.'

He offered her his arm, which she took hesitantly, but then stopped.

'You don't happen to have ambrosia, do you?' She asked, worried. The last time she had went outside with a man he had tried to rape her.

'Well…I could go back to my chambers and get some.' He offered, a teasing smile on his handsome face. 'Though, I don't need ambrosia to get me going, if you catch my meaning.'

Gods, were all of them oversexed idiots.

'Yes, I caught it, bu-

He looked familiar, but she could not place him.

He had dark hair – which seemed to be the craze down here – and ice blue eyes with, what looked to be, dark kohl smudged about them – resembling a mask – which gave him a sever look, that she remembered the boatman having.

Though, at the time she had been more focused on Charon's flamed eyes, but she could remember – looking back – that he also wore kohl about his.

'You wouldn't happen to know Charon, would you.' She enquired, though it seemed like a stupid question if Charon was the only boatman in the kingdom, but then again, this man might be able to winnow like her mother.

'Yes.' He smiled. 'I do believe we share parents together, though he is older and I more handsome. Don't you think? Now don't lie, your eyes will deceive you if you do.'

'Oh, you most _certainly_ are Charon's brother.' Kore rolled her eyes, this was all she needed, another Charon in her life. 'So, who are you.'

'Oh, where are my manners.' He said, looking contrite. He bowed, fluttering his hand out in an exaggerated manner. 'I am Thanatos, God of death.'

Kore paled. She was in the presence of death.

'I…I…' She was speechless.

'You…you.' He mimicked, his smile growing wider. 'Yes, I know. Give it a moment, it _normally_ only takes a moment.'

'For what?' She questioned.

'For the awe to ware off, of course.' He said matter-of-factly. 'When people think of death, they think of rotting corpses, maggots – you know… the pretty things in life, no one expects to see a strapping specimen – such as myself.'

Kore just stared at him, was this her lot in life to be surrounded by vain men.

'Now, come on.' He offered her his arm again. 'Are we going to the fountain or not.'

~*O*~

Demeter was heartbroken

Her daughter, her beautiful Kore was gone. All because of those simpering, addle brained nymphs.

She should never have allowed Kore to convince her about having them as companions, but she could not deny her sweet child and had agreed when she saw how happy it made her daughter.

Now, she regretted it immensely.

Her daughter was gone because of them and until she could figure out a way to find out _who_ had taken her – she did not believe that her daughter would leave her willingly – she would refuse to refurbish the earth.

How could she give life to the world when the person who made her own life worthwhile was gone. It was not possible.

She stared at the bulbous hyacinth flowering plant, which lay on top of the makeshift bark-table, and sighed. She would not feel guilty, those nymphs deserved it.

Kore – when she was back in her arms – would understand in time. Yes, they were her daughter's friends, but they had a duty to protect her little flower maiden and they had failed, it was only fitting that they be punished for it.

Acacia – the sister of Clematis – had begged, on her knees, for her sister's life, but Demeter was deaf to her pleas and Acacia watched as she struck the silly little nymph, until all that was left of her was the plant that lay on the table.

The other two she had struck until one turned into a patch of grass and the other into a pool of water.

She had later found Acacia dead, on the floor of the room Demeter had shared with Kore, a knife – that they used for cutting steams – plunged deep inside her heart.

She would not feel guilty, she would not.

Her daughter was everything to her and she had failed to protect her, her own daughter and now, she felt nothing but complete emptiness.

Someone would pay for this, she swore upon the river Styx, if all who populated the earth must suffer in the process, then so be it.

She _would_ get her daughter back.

~*O*~

Kore sat on the marble fountain as water poured out the many heads of the creature that she had seen on the river Acheron.

'That's the hydra.' Thanatos said, when he caught her staring at the stone creature. 'I feel bad for the poor man that had to build this masterpiece, not only would his hands have killed him, but I'm pretty sure the hydra ate him afterwards.'

Kore must have looked horrified for Thanatos burst out laughing.

'It was only joke.' He teased her. 'The hydra didn't kill him, I'm pretty sure his wife did though.'

'For someone who is the very embodiment of death, your quite upbeat.' Kore admitted, she had never met someone with such a serious job to be _so_ happy.

'Well, when you experience death as much as I have,' He sobered. 'It puts you into a perspective, life is precious – maybe not to us, but it makes you realise there is more to life than…anger and war, there is love and happiness and…you should always have time for laughter.'

'I think I have ran out of laughter.' Kore said bitterly, she just wanted to go home. 'Everything that meant something in my life has been taken away, and I'm not sure I will get it back.'

She felt a cold hand on her back.

'You know; Hades is not as bad as you would like to think.' He admitted. Kore turned to stare at him. 'He just does things in a rather _bizarre_ way that we don't understand, you won't be here for long, trust me. Hades is not that cruel.'

'I hope your right.' She sighed. 'I pray that your right.'

* * *

Well, that's chapter 8 up, hope you like it.

So, that is Thanatos introduced hope you like him. I did not want to make all the residents of the Underworld miserable, I wanted to make it like the 'Corpse Bride' where they made it so the living were black and white, while the dead were colourful and carefree.

And you guessed right, the nymph was Minthe. I probably know what you're thinking 'what the heck is Hades doing with her', but don't worry I have a plan.

I have a few people (dream casts) that I think suit the characters and give me a better perspective when writing their appearances, let me know what you think.

Helena McKelvie as Persephone (Kore) I like the picture where she's sitting next to the window, although she's blond in that one, there are a few where she had red hair.

Yiorgos Karavas as Hades – I think I'll make him grow a beard and Kore will have to deal with it.

Rebecca Ferguson as Demeter – She's from the white queen and the red tent series.

Roberto Bolle as Thanatos – he is a ballet dancer, but when I saw a picture, which is in black and white, I thought he was perfect – from the Paris Vogue photoshoot.

Thibaud Charon as Charon – Name coincidence or what. The photo I like of him is also black and white and by Emmanuel Giraud.

I have a pinterest, were I have a board up for the story, so if you want to see, it's under the same penname Katy Birdy, with the same profile picture of the lilac flowers.

Thanks for reading and the reviews,

Kait.


	9. The Fates

Chapter 9 – The Fates

* * *

Kore had spent the last few hours in the God of death's company and had decided – rather quickly – that she liked him.

'I want to meet the Moirai.' Kore said suddenly. 'I have to know if this is my lot in live – and before you say anything, I know, I know "Hades is not _that_ cruel", but I just need the consolation of the fates to make me feel better.'

'If that is your wish, then so be it.' Thanatos reluctantly agreed. 'But do not say I did not warn you, those bitches are crazy.' He paused, then added. 'I should know, I may have been, let's say, _close_ with one of them.'

'Close.' Kore prodded as Thanatos shivered. 'Define _close_.'

'Well, it is not something I'm proud of…I was young, she looked…young at the time.' He grimaced. 'You see the Moirai come in three stages – there are the maiden, the lady and the old woman – well, when I was getting _close_ with what I thought was the maiden, turns out I was wrong.'

'You mean.' Kore's eyes widen, while Thanatos cradled his head in his hands. 'Oh, no you didn't.'

'It was dark.' He said quickly. 'And she looked young when we started and then during the _finale_ she…changed – trust me, it wasn't pretty.'

He turned away from her, murmuring something about having nightmares for a century.

Kore laughed, something she never thought she would do in the entirety of her stay here.

'Alright, I'm sorry.' She began, when he gave her a I'm-not-amused look. She lightly touched his back to comfort him. 'I won't say anything, but you need to take me to them, it's important for my sanity.'

'I suppose I could take you to their cave, at least.' He said slowly, playing at being the petulant child. 'But of course, I would leave you there – you know, broken hearts and all, it would not be ideal if I came all the way with you.'

'Fine.' She agreed, relieved that he would take her. 'You have no idea how much this means to me.'

'Hmm, I think I'm going to regret this.' He sighed, Hades was going to fling him in Tartarus for this.

~*O*~

Hades allowed Minthe to dress him, watching as she tied the leather sash around his waist.

He was going to go to Olympus.

He was not going to tip-toe around Zeus any more, he was going to demand his help and if Zeus refused, then Hades would not think twice about taking every jewel and coin for himself, until Zeus complied – and then they would discuss the problem of giving Demeter back her daughter.

'Will you be gone for long.' Minthe wondered as she fixed Hades dark robes into place.

'It won't be long.' He said, running a hand through his hair. 'Once Zeus has followed my orders, I will be done with this mess and Kore can go back to her mother and I will finally have peace in my realm.'

Minthe wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a long, hard kiss.

'He would be an idiot to fool you twice.' She purred, running her hands down his upper arms. 'You are so powerful, no one should think to better you.'

He sighed

'I'll only be gone for a few hours at most, try and be nice to _my_ guest. I don't want her passing on tales to that mother of hers.'

She nodded, though reluctantly.

Hades placed an onyx and ruby livery collar over his head, resting it neatly on his broad chest.

'I mean it Minthe, if I hear that you've been playing tricks on the flower maiden, I will be forced to have you punished – Demeter would not be happy if I let you get away with tormenting her daughter, do you understand?'

'I will do my best to be hospitable to _your_ guest for as long as she stays with us.' She smiled sweetly, not wanting him to see the simmering jealousy that was threatened to take wing.

Shaking his head, he turned from her.

He would get this sorry mess over and done with, if he had to drag Zeus to Tartarus himself.

~*O*~

Kore held onto Thanatos as he winnowed through the ether – black shadows spread around them, ghostly voices, begging for mercy as Kore pretended she could not hear them. Were they the voices of the shades? Where they from Tartarus?

They landed on top of a hill, filled with sharp, glittering, black rocks.

'We're here.' He said quietly, as though one particular Moirai might hear him. 'We can still turn back, if you want?'

Kore shook her head, determined, she had to see these women. She had to know that she would not be stuck down here for eternity, even if Thanatos said she wouldn't be, she had to know.

'Sometimes things we think we want to know turn out to be regretful.' He told her. 'These women, they do not care about you. They will tell you things that you may not want to hear and you can never take it back, you can never unhear it, do you understand?'

'Yes, but I have to know.' She turned to look at him, refusing to back down in her determination. 'You may not understand, but this is my life.' She paused. 'I have to at least have some control over it, I am tired of people thinking they can walk all over me, do whatever they want with me…well, that's over now, finished. I am the master of my own fate.'

He nodded slowly, watching her, analysing her for the slightest bit of weakness.

'Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.' He said grimly and before she could blink, he was gone, winnowed before she could change her mind.

She took a deep breath. She could do this; she would be brave.

Nodding her head as though to convince herself, she turned and began to climb the rocky hill.

~*O*~

Hades stormed through the great golden doors of Olympus, determined in his mission.

He walked through the gardens, past a few nymphs that were frolicking in the fountain and into his brother's private rooms – not caring if he had company or not.

Zeus was on his own, staring out of the full length window, gazing at the burning sun.

'Brother, we need to speak.' Hades demanded.

Zeus spun around to face him, startled by his brother's sudden appearance, but sobered once he saw the look on Hades' face.

'Not now.' Zeus said, tired of his brother's constant demands. 'I've just had Demeter on my case, I don't need you sticking your arse in to.'

'What do you mean?' Hades questioned.

'The bitch accused me of stealing her daughter.' Zeus said outraged. 'I mean, honestly, I know I'm not exactly pure, but even I draw the line at my own child.'

'Yes, I suppose you do have some morals.' Hades agreed. 'But, there is no need to worry, Kore is safe.'

Zeus stared at him, suspicion in his gaze.

'What do you mean _safe_ , brother.' Zeus enquired. 'How do you know she is safe. All Demeter ranted about was that _I_ have stolen _her_ daughter and that she wanted her back. So, how could you possibly know she is safe?'

Hades paused, relishing in his brother misery.

'I took her. You went back on you word, brother.' Hades said calmly. 'So, I took her.'

'YOU DID WHAT!?' Zeus roared. He was going to strangle him. 'Didn't you think of the consequences or where you thinking with your cock for once.'

Hades laughed, a cruel, cold laugh.

'Zeus, never accuse me of ever being like you.' He said. 'You gave me your word and broke it and until you help me with the titans, I will keep _your_ daughter, so what's it to be?'

'Keep her.' Zeus said. 'Her mother's gone AWOL, so keep her. It means I don't have to deal with her.'

Hades shook his head. His brother was a real piece of work.

'What do you mean AWOL, what has she done?' Hades wondered.

'She has refused to refurbish the earth.' Zeus answered, pure, sieving anger on his face. 'She said, if I can so easily turn my back on my child, then she would turn her back on the world, stupid bitch.'

'Well, you will have another problem on your hands if you don't get the titans off my property and deep within Tartarus.' He said, not in the mood for Zeus' drama, he brought this on himself. 'I have been nice, but no more. I will not be taken for a fool – either you help me with the titans or I keep _your_ daughter and all _my_ riches for myself.'

'You are bluffing, brother.' Zeus said calmly, disguising the panic that was threatening to surface. 'Didn't I say that I would help you with the titans in my own time.'

'When my kingdom's peace has already been blown to smithereens, I think that is time enough.' Hades would not back down.

'So, you thought you'd take my daughter?' Zeus said slowly, flabbergasted at his brother's uncharacteristic actions. _All this because Hades could not take the slightest bit of noise?_

'Well, I thought it might move your arse into action.' Hades smiled. 'Caught your attention didn't it?'

'Your bloody right it caught my attention.' Zeus was fuming. 'Do you have any idea what this will mean to our kingdoms? All this because of a stupid flower maiden? Our people will suffer, the people who worship us will die.'

'Brother, I think you know me well enough to know that I don't give a damn what you think.' Hades said, then added. 'Besides, the humans don't pay homage to me as much as you would think. I can live without it, but you can't.'

Zeus had gone pale.

'You will pay for this Hades; I will find a way to make you pay.' Zeus said, clutching at straws.

'Oh, I quake with fear, little brother.' Hades laughed. 'Remember, I am older and wiser than you, I can play this game that you have started, and I will win.'

With that he vanished into a puff of black smoke, his words unsettling Zeus.

~*O*~

Kore stood outside the mouth of the cave.

She had been standing there for the past few minutes, apprehensive about going in. She tugged at her torn spring dress, a little embarrassed that she would be meeting the Moirai in this not so glamorous ensemble.

If she were honest with herself, she was afraid.

Afraid of them and afraid of what they might say.

What if Thanatos was right? What if they told her something she didn't want to hear?

This was stupid, she told herself. She could do this, she was brave and she could do this.

She would push away every fibre of fear in her body and meet these women who knew her past, present and future.

She would do this.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the cave's entrance.

The first thing that caught her attention was the sound of spinning – rapid and constant – forever running, until the life that they had created stopped.

She turned a corner, holding her breath as the tension spread about her, thickening the air, smothering her until she could barely breath.

This was it, she was going to come face to face with the Moirai and she would be strong. She would not let their words affect her, at least she hoped they would not.

Suddenly, the spinning stopped.

'I hear something, Atropos.' A hauntingly, beautiful voice said. 'Don't you?'

'I smell the faint scent of flowers.' Atropos answered. 'I believe we have company.'

'Will you not show yourself, Kore Soteira.' Another voice joined in. 'It would be rude not to, especially, when you have not been invited to our home. Now come, Goddess of springtime, let us see your face.'

Kore was breathing heavily and with one hard breath, she turned the corner and was staring at the three women who knew everything about her.

They stood – serene and beautiful – in front of a worn-out spinning wheel, strings of gold, silver and red spread about them, like a beautiful spider's web.

'I am here for ans-

'You are here to discuss your future.' They all said in unison, startling Kore.

'Yes, yes that is right.' She began, she was very nervous. 'I need to know, will I ever get home.'

'It depends on what you mean by home, my dear.' The woman, Lachesis – who was dressed in white robes – smiled at her. 'You have more than one home, more than one life.'

What was she talking about?

Kore was confused. What did they mean by more than one life, surly that wasn't possible?

'The seed will take form,' The girl, Clotho – who was dressed in blue robes – said as she walked over to Kore. 'They will consume you, so that only three will come into fruition.'

Three?

'I can see darkness in you.' The older of the three, Atropos – who dressed in red robes, the colour of blood – came to stand beside the girl, lifting her hand so that it touched the side of Kore's freckled cheek. 'All-consuming darkness will contrast with light. You will forever walk in springtime, but winter will follow quickly in your path, leaving misery and darkness in your wake.'

'No, you are wrong.' Kore said, tears falling down her cheeks. 'Your prophesies are wrong, I am Kore, Goddess of spring, darkness will never be my shadow.'

They did not argue, like Kore would have thought they would. Instead, they smiled – eerie and cold – as they stared at her.

'You may not choose to believe it, but your destiny is closer than you think.' The woman in white said. 'No one can escape what we have planned for them, no one.'

* * *

I hope you like chapter 9, if I am honest I struggled with this one, I know how I want this story to go, but I am feeling a little uninspired, so I hope you all like it and please, let me know, it will really help me to write.

More character will be introduced as the story goes on. Can you guess what the Moirai were taking about? Let me know.

Sorry If there any mistakes, they will be fixed in time.

Thanks for reading and the reviews,

Kait.


	10. The Titan

Chapter 10 – The Titan

* * *

Kore ran from the cave, blocking out the haunting voices of the Moirai.

She would leave this place if it was the last thing she did.

She ran down the rocky hill, correcting her footing a few times as she focused on getting to flat ground.

She could do this, there had to be another way out of here – without having to go through the river Acheron.

She could feel a tingling sensation shot up her spin at the thought of that particular river, she never wanted to experience the nightmare that was that river again.

She sped up – adrenaline pumping - until, she found herself off the rocky hill and onto the footpath. She looked around, searching for an exit.

Finally, she made a decision, turning left.

She ran with all her might, trying to make as little noise in the process.

Jumping over a small stream, which grew wider as it flowed in to a river – that Kore did not know the name of.

As she ran, she could hear the faint sound of wails, restless spirits that seemed to make it their mission – to Kore anyway – to distract her.

She ignored them, focusing all her energy into getting out of here.

She paused, concentrating for a moment to see if she could at least winnow for once, but as per usual, nothing happened.

Frustrated with herself, she started running.

Why couldn't she winnow? Mother could do it, Thanatos could do it, but why couldn't she?

Shaking her head, she looked around.

There must be another way, there had to be.

She looked ahead, noticing another stream. Breathing heavily, she ran faster, jumping over the clouded waters.

She had made it on to the other side, placing her hands on her knees as she continued to look forward.

There was another stream, but it was not like the others, this one had flames sparking out of it.

She walked over to the stream, apprehensive. The stream was a few inches bigger than the other two and Kore was worried that she might lose her footing and slip in.

She would not die, but she would be badly burnt.

She nodded to herself, assuring herself that she could do this, she had to.

Taking a few steps back, she started to run again.

She was just about to jump when an earth shattering noise filled the area, startling Kore out of her trance that she couldn't stop herself as her foot tripped under her and she found herself falling into the river.

Without thinking she stretched out her hand – for what, she did not know – but, she did it anyway.

She stopped breathing, her whole body going into lockdown. She squeezed her eyes shut, she did not want to see the flames that would envelop themselves around her.

Images swarmed her brain of bubbling skin being cooked by the boiling water, her bones turning the colour of coal – she would be damaged, unrecognisable to the people who would find her afterwards.

Something grabbed her, wrapping itself about Kore's outstretched hand, running all the way down to her body – stopping her fall mere inches from the river.

She opened her eyes and to her great relief and surprise she found herself wrapped in the strongest of tree vines. She had done it; she had finally got her powers to work down here.

Slowly, she managed to move the vines, so that they pushed her backwards, onto her feet.

She did it, she was safe.

Sitting on the stone ground, she sighed.

Besides, running back the way she came, she had no other choice but to continue onwards, nervous at the thought of jumping over that river again.

What if her powers didn't work? What if she only had one chance of using them?

Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet again.

Where had that noise come from? If she could find the source of that noise, then she would know when to jump the river, without being distracted or startled.

Was it a giant? Hades had not mentioned anything about giants down here, but then again, he didn't really say much when it came to this place.

She had not seen him since her first disastrous attempt at escaping. He had said he had business, but was that the truth or was he making her sweat.

Kore preferred the former, rather than the latter.

She walked around the little island, she was now stuck in.

The noise was close by, on the other side of the river of fire. Perhaps, that was were Tartarus was and the sound she had heard was the scream of a soul being tortured.

Kore felt she was going to be sick. How anyone would choose to live in a place like this, she didn't know.

Finally making a decision she turned the way she had come, thinking it a better, safer way. There had to be more than one or even two exits in this place.

She had only taken a few step forward when the scream reached her ears again. Louder, nearer than before.

She turned back to the river of fire, paling at the sight that struck her dumb.

~*O*~

Hades chapped on Kore's door gently.

Not wanting to scare the girl, nor did he think it his right to barge in. He had already taken too many liberties when it came to taking what he wanted, especially, with her.

There was no answer from inside.

He also noticed that her guards were not stationed outside her door either. Perhaps, she was wondering the palace somewhere or she was outside.

He only hoped that she hadn't gotten it into her head again to run away.

The Underworld was not a place for a frightened flower maiden, it was too dangerous to take liberties, especially, when you didn't nowhere you were going.

Shrugging his shoulders, he marched down the halls, in search for the spring Goddess.

He decided to go outside first, into the courtyard.

Sighing with relief when he saw the guards – like statues – standing in front of the hydra fountain, he made his way down the marble steps, but paused when he noticed that the flower maiden was not in sight.

Furious, he fastened his pace, until he stood in front of the guards.

'Where is she?' He demanded. He could see the guards pale, shifting nervously. 'Tell me where she is and why you are not with her - like I ordered or I'll fling you in Tartarus.'

'Your Grace.' One of the guard said. 'My lord, Thanatos, took her. He said we were to wait here, until he brought her back.'

Hades ran a hand through his hair. He was going to throttle Thanatos.

He was supposed to keep the girl company, not go gallivanting with her.

'Did he say where they were going?' He asked.

The guards shook their heads, shaking as Hades eyes narrowed.

'Go. You have both done enough.' He dismissed them.

He was just about to go into his golden palace, when he sensed something, but what?

He became rigid, listening out for the slightest of noise.

What could it be?

The feeling overwhelmed him, until he nearly fell to his knees, it was – fear. Someone was frightened and he could feel their panic, but how?

There had been many people, especially, down here who had felt fear, but Hades had never been able to sense it before, nor had he felt the emotion of fear in a long time.

Where was it coming from?

He closed his eyes and then an image came to him – quick and vivid.

A torn dress, long red hair and then he saw her.

Without thinking he winnowed, he didn't nowhere she was, but somehow he knew that he would find her in no time.

~*O*~

Kore wanted to scream, but something stopped her.

She crawled backwards as her eyes remained on the giant in front of her.

He was like a large golden God, but his eyes – his eyes were all over the place. He looked unhinged, mad beyond belief.

Where had he come from? Tartarus?

She tried to stay quiet as he watched her.

 _This would be a great time for me to turn myself into a plant_ , she thought, cursing herself once again for not being able to use her transformation powers

She kept her eyes fixed on the giant as he continued to stare at her, and then he took a few steps forward, almost running in his goal to get close to Kore.

He stepped over the river of fire with ease, standing in front of Kore. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but it was as though he had her hypnotised, bewitching her mind to his will – all logic and reason out of the window.

'Phoebe.' He whispered. She noticed moister filling up in his eyes. 'My sweet, shining Phoebe, that is you, isn't.'

Kore did not know what to do, should she play along and hope that she could fool him enough to be able to run or would he soon see past the illusion and kill her for not being Phoebe, whoever the woman was.

She rose to her feet, hesitantly, her eyes fixed on the giant.

She would play this game, she had to, she had no other choice. He was bigger and stronger than she and he could crush her with a swing of his fist.

She was just about to speak, she was going to tell him that she was Phoebe, when a loud bark pieced her ears.

She fell back, turning to look at the large three headed dog that stood behind her.

Oh, no.

'Go-od dog.' She said, noticing her stutters as she forced herself to smile. She did not want him to unsettle the giant. 'Good boy-s, go back to yo-your home, come on.' Her mind went blank. What was the dog's name again? 'Come on…Spot…there is nothing to see here, go on, go home.'

But, the dog did not listen to her frightened demands. Instead, he growled at the giant.

Kore turned back to the giant, noting that he was larger than the dog. _Could this beast-dog win against the giant?_

The giant had murder in his black eyes, he was staring at the dog now with pure venom, before he bent down, placing his hand upon the ground for – Kore looked at the hand and then at the giant. Did he want her to climb onto his hand? Did he want to protect her?

Kore turned back to look at the dog and then again at the giant. The dog would probably try and eat her unless Hades was here and the giant was wanting to protect her – that was, until, he discovered that she was not Phoebe.

She stayed where she was, both parties were dangerous and she did not want to take the risk.

The giant – in anger – thumped his outstretched hand onto the stone floor, sending Kore flying, her back making sharp impact with the ground.

He was angry that she was not going to him.

'I-I…please, you have to go back.' She told the giant. Perhaps, if the giant went back to wherever he came from, then the dog-beast would calm down.

'Cerberus, heal.' A strong, commanding voice said. 'Sit back, I will deal with Coeus.'

He was standing beside her now, a dark and vengeful God.

Kore gazed up at Hades, he looked enraged.

Suddenly, he turned his fierce gaze on her.

'I will speak with you later.' His voice was rigid, he looked as though he might smack her and Kore believed she might have deserve it. She had put herself in danger once again and here was Hades saving her, once again. 'Get behind Cerberus.'

She did as she was told, running behind the great beast as she heard the giant give out a furious growl.

Once she was behind the dog, she jumped when she felt cold hands touch her upper arm. She turned to look at the owner of the hands and saw Thanatos standing behind her.

He looked at Kore, regret in his eyes as he analysed the situation, he reached out and wrapped his hand around Kore's arm and she found herself surrounded by shadows and the wails of restless spirits

He was following Hades orders and taking the flower maiden away from danger.

* * *

Well, that is chapter 10 up, hope everyone liked it.

I was reading up on the titans and discovered that one of the titans – Coeus – escaped from Tartarus, but was stopped by Cerberus (Spot) until, Hades came and drove him back into Tartarus, so I thought it was a good way to add Kore into the situations with the Titans and perhaps, draw Hades and her together – only slightly.

Phoebe was Coeus' wife, who is the mother of Leto and grandmother of Artemis and Apollo - We will meet her later on.

Thanks again for taking the time to read my stories and for the reviews, they mean a lot,

Kait.


	11. Heart to Heart

Chapter 11 – Heart to Heart

* * *

Hades had managed to lead Coeus back to the prison from which he came.

With the help of the shades – the ones he had sentenced to the fields of punishment – and Cerberus on guard, he was able to lead Coeus back to his cell, but for how long, Hades was hard pressed to know.

Coeus was unstable – once the shining glory of the titan brethren – his brilliant mind and penchant for reason was long lost after spending aeons in the darkest recesses of Tartarus.

Hades sighed.

He did feel bad for the titan, he felt bad for most of them. After all, they were brought into their brother's war, out of duty and loyalty for their king, but his pity only stretched so far, for he knew that if they had won, it would be him and his siblings in this hole, rotting away until their sanity was destroyed.

Hades rested his back against the wall, which held the titan inside. He could hear Coeus' shouts for Phoebe, his wife and mother of his two daughters.

Yes, he definitely felt sorry for him, but he would never let him go and no one could tell him otherwise, not even his mother.

Blocking out the sounds of Coeus' angry shouts, Hades scrunched up his face.

He had never before had a vision of another person before, let alone feel another's fear, but he did thank whoever it was who had placed those visions of the girl into in head. He shivered, if he hadn't have gotten those visions, Coeus would have wreaked havoc on his lands, and worst yet, he could have released the other titans.

Shaking his head, confusion twisting about his brain, in the thousands of years since Rhea had birthed him into this world, he had never experienced such a thing.

Though, thinking back, he remembered when he lived in the stomach of his father, he had visions then, but not of a girl.

The vision that haunted his dreams was nature – bright and beautiful – and he was in a field, surrounded by flowers and then someone, he did not see their face, handed him a flower – a delicate, but slightly rotted white flower, which had a deflated orange coloured trumpet coming out of the centre.

He had seen that flower before – in his waking hours – but only the once.

An image of the flower maiden flooded his mind. He had handed her that same flower, though at the time it had not been spoiled by decay, but was freshly picked.

He shook his head; they were nothing but silly visions. They meant nothing, there only purpose in life was to confuse the mind.

With that firmly in his mind, he made for the mouth of the cave.

It was time he spoke to the girl and put her straight, she would not do something so foolish again, that he would grain into her head, until she agreed with him.

~*O*~

Kore had been left to her own devices. The guards were stationed outside her rooms, just in case she decided to run away again.

Thanatos had spent a few hours with her, reprimanding her for her stupidity, but had to excuse himself when business called him away.

Sitting in her assigned room. She waited with apprehension for Hades to come.

She had prepared herself, knowing that his 'I will speak to you later' speech, would not be a friendly chat. He was angry with her and Kore couldn't blame him, she was angry with herself to.

She sat by the window, watching the bejewelled ball in the starry sky.

Would this be her life from now on? Would she ever feel the comforting embrace of her mother's arms?

These were the many questions that Kore asked herself.

Sighing, she rose to her feet and walked over to the vanity table to look into the looking glass.

Her cuts and bruises, which she had gotten when Hades had taken her were fading, but they were now replaced by new ones.

She grabbed at what was left of the fabric of her dress – it could not really be considered a dress any more, the fabric torn and shredded beyond compare. She only hoped that Hades would be considerate enough to get her a new one, but considering her own behaviour, it would not be likely.

She turned when the door opened, revealing a group of nymphs.

'My lady, we have been chosen as your personal nymphs-in-waiting for the entirety of your stay here.' A young, sweet sounding nymph said.

'Oh, well do come in.' Kore said a little uncertainly. She was not sure if she wanted any companions, she already had ones in Enna.

'I am Nerida, daughter of the God of the river Cocytus and these are my sisters.' Nerida smiled, turning to look at the two nymphs who stood behind her. 'This is Violante and this is Elara, we are at your service.'

Kore offered the nymphs a polite smile. Nerida must be the oldest, she thought, looking at the petite nymph.

She had dark eyes, loosely curled black hair and light brown skin, her most defining features had to be her thick eyebrows. She was lovely, though in a rather fierce looking way.

'That is very kind of his lordship to…offer me your services, but I am in no need to be waited on.' Kore said. She did not wish to insult them, but she just wanted to be on her own.

A niggling feeling came over her, though she reasoned that she was just being paranoid, but still, she could not stop the suspicion that they were spies and would report every detail of her doings back to their master.

'Well, that is good.' Nerida smiled at Kore. 'We are here to be your companions, not your servants. His grace is rather formal when it comes to giving out orders, but just because we have been placed as your ladies does not mean that we can't be your friends, can it?'

'No, I suppose not.' Kore said a little uncertainty, but remembering her manner and giving the nymphs the benefit of the doubt, she smiled. 'I don't suppose you have anything decent for me to wear?'

~*O*~

She had finally managed to get her hands on a bundle of fabric, but to Kore's dismay they were black, not her taste or style at all.

The nymphs had helped her into the dark fabric, fastening a ruby broach onto her right shoulder, which kept the dress in place and tied a silk sash about her waist.

She looked presentable as though she belonged here and it startled her.

She was a spring Goddess; she should not be wearing such dark colours. She was supposed to be bright and lightness combined, not this woman that stood before her.

She twirled back and forth, playing at being the gushing girl who had just gotten a new dress, but deep inside she felt empty.

She did not trust these nymphs, they were not Acacia, Clematis, Ianthe or Damaris– they were servants to the God that had brought her here and she knew for a fact that these women were only being nice to her because they had been ordered to.

She sat on the cushioned stool, which faced the vanity.

Elara – who was said to be good with hair – stood behind her, brushing out the tugs and knots and soon began the workings of an elaborate, thick plait.

Violante came over and placed a small bowl, which held six ripe and juicy pomegranates, onto the table.

Kore was just about to take one, when the door was slammed open.

Hades stood, powerful and furious.

'Get out.' He ordered the nymphs, his eyes fixed on Kore.

The nymphs curtsied as they scuttled out of the room and Kore dearly wished that she could have followed them.

She held her breath as he slammed the door shut, taking away any chances of her getting out.

'What in Tartarus did you think you were doing?' He demanded, he was angry – not because she seemed to disobey him at every turn, but that she could have been seriously hurt.

'I was leaving.' She said honestly, she would not lie. 'I was going home to my mother.'

'You where – the Gods above, Kore do you not know how dangerous it is down here.' He asked her, trying to lull his temper. 'It is not like your meadow field in Enna, this is hell.'

'Oh, are you sure, I hadn't realised.' Kore played at being dumb. 'If you hadn't brought me down here – against my will – I might add; I wouldn't have had to fend off a giant.'

'If you had just stayed where you were – like I ordered – you wouldn't have had to fend off a titan.'

'A t-titan.' Kore froze, she had thought the man a giant, a creature from hell, but a titan, the thought had never crossed her mind.

'Yes, a titan.' Hades repeated, sitting on the edge of the wide, feathered bed.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down before continuing, he had to make her understand. ''Do you have any idea what could have happened if I hadn't got to you in time?'

'I'm sorry.' Kore said and meant it. She took a deep breath before repeating herself. 'I'm sorry.'

'I've had enough of your stup- what did you say?' Hades said, cutting himself off mid-sentence.

'I said…I was sorry, I-I…' She paused, hating herself for feeling so weak. 'I just wanted to go home, is that so bad?'

Hades sighed.

'No, it's not.' He admitted. 'Of course you would want to go home and I would be happy to send you home, but things are complicated and unfortunately you have been brought into this mess and for that, I am sorry.'

'Then send me home, I won't tell mama that it was you that took me.' She pleaded with him. 'I forgive you for bringing me here, but now it is time for me to go home.'

'I cannot.' He said sternly, but seeing the defeated look on Kore's face, he decided to confess the truth. 'Your mother has gone missing and because of this you have no one to take care of you, I have taken up the responsibility that your mother once had, though, on a temporary basis.'

Kore raised her brows, surprised by his confession. Why hadn't he told her?

'If you had only said my lord, I would have come with you willingly.' She offered him a smile. 'You didn't have to abduct me, you saved me from being raped, and for that I am grateful, of course I would have come with you.' She paused. 'But, where is mama?'

'Kore, I don't think you understand.' He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to think of the right words before opening them to look at her. 'I took you before your mother went missing.' He paused, studying her reaction. 'I made a deal with Zeus – he was to help me move the titans, further into Tartarus – but, he broke his promise, so I took you in the hopes that he would comply with my wishes.'

'I am nothing to Zeus.' She said innocently. Hades could see the confusion in her eyes. 'Why would Zeus worry about me?'

Hades did not want to tell her, it was her mother's responsibility, but he had no other choice now. The truth might be hard for her to swallow, but he had to be honest with her.

'Kore, Zeus is your father...he raped your mother when he caught her in pasture with a human man. He was jealous, so he killed him and raped her – you were the product of that rape, I'm sorry.'

Kore jumped to her feet.

'No, that can't be true.' She accused, her face going red with anger, until it almost rivalled her hair. 'My mother would have told me, Zeus – that man – is not my father.'

'I am trying to be honest with you, Kore.' Hades said in frustration as he rose to his feet. 'That is the reason why your mother kept you from Olympus, the only reason she took you in the first place was because she was ordered to.'

Kore felt as though her world had been torn apart, she felt as though she was going to be sick. She had dreamed of one day finding out who her father was, but now that she did, she wished that she had remained ignorant.

'Kore, you should never have had to find out like this.' He said, feeling guilty. 'I took you because I thought it would make Zeus move into action, but he is still as stubborn as a mule.' He made his way over to her, but just as he got closer, she stepped back. 'I am sorry for taking you, I truly am, but I promise you that once Zeus has helped me with the titans, I will give you back to your mother, once she has been found.'

Kore stared at the elaborately carpeted floor, she really had no choice. She could complain and on her next daring escape be eaten by some creature or she could be compliant and be given some freedom in the process.

She nodded slowly.

'If I have your word in the matter, then I will stay – until, my mother is found, but I would like to be given a little more freedom.' She looked at him, studying his dark eyes.

'You have my word.' He said, offering her a small smile. 'I, Hades Aidoneus, swear upon the river Styx that once your mother is found I – at your request – will deliver you back to her.'

'Thank you.' She smiled at him.

She turned, bending down to reach for the bowl of pomegranates. She took the biggest one into her hand and grabbed the blunt knife that rested beside the bowl, cutting the fruit in half. She turned back to Hades, offering him one half of the fruit.

'Let us call a truce.' She declared. He took the half-fruit into his large hands. 'I will stay, until my mother is found and during my stay, I promise I will not try to run or be nasty to you – though the latter, might be tricky.'

He nodded, taking one of the seeds from the fruit and placed it into his mouth. Kore watched him before she went to do the same, but he stopped her just as she was about to put the jewel-like seed into her mouth.

'I can eat the fruit down here, little Kore.' He said, gently taking the other half of the fruit from her. 'But you can't. If you did, you would be bound here for eternity…and I know how very terrible that would be for you.'

Kore nodded, gazing at the pomegranate with longing as she did so.

* * *

Hi guys, I know I haven't update in a week, but I have written several drafts of this chapter and was not happy with them, but hopefully this chapter, although, small makes up for it.

Thanks again for the favourites, follows and alerts, they made me so happy and thanks to the people that review, it really inspires me to write more – especially, to my regular reviewers, they mean a lot and I really loved reading the **Renee Swan** review – the longer and more detailed the better.

I hope every one will like this chapter, I am not so sure about it myself (I'm far to critical for my own good), but you guys will probably tell me if its rubbish or not. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, as I've said in earlier chapters, I'll go over this chapter later, perhaps in a few days and see what needs fixed.

Thanks everyone for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be out in the next few days.

Kait.


	12. The Poplar Tree in the Desert

Chapter 12 – The Poplar Tree in the Desert

* * *

Kore walked down the bejewelled hallways, running a hand over the intricately curved walls, which displayed an array of scenes depicting war and love.

Her thumb rubbed over the man who sat in his chariot. She moved closer to study the piece, noticing that the tiniest of flowers were delicately carved into the vehicle.

Creasing her brow, she thought how odd that one piece of detail was so dainty, especially, compared to the entire wall, which – although was beautiful – displayed so many scenes of violence, even the ones depicting love had some form of savagery to it.

Yet, here this man rode a golden chariot with the most delicate of flowers carved onto it.

It was rather strange, but not wishing to dwell on the piece any longer, she continued on her journey to outskirts of Hades palace to wait on a boat.

Not because she was planning another daring escape, she had learned her lesson now, after what happened the last two times she had tried.

Besides, she had the two gargoyles watching over her like hawks, which Hades had insisted upon, no matter how many times Kore had said that she didn't need the use of guards.

No, this time she was getting on a boat to explore the land that would be her temporary home for the next few weeks, or until her mother was found.

Her mother. The truth of how she was brought into the world still upset her. She had spent the night before tossing and turning, until she gave up and sat up on the bed, her nightgown sticking to her as she imagined how her mother must have felt when she discovered that she was pregnant.

She tried to shake the thought from her mind, this was supposed to be a new day, she wanted to prove to Hades and whoever else lived down here that she was not a silly, flower-brained idiot, that she could be responsible.

Kore stopped when they came to two great iron doors, which the guards immediately step forward and held open for her. She nodded, thanking them, she would never have been able to push them both on her own.

Finally, they were outside the castle, but instead of being greeted with fresh air, Kore was meet with wintery cold.

Pulling the cream coloured silk shawl tightly about her, she wished she hadn't chosen a sheer lilac dress instead of the warm dark robes that the nymphs had offered her first, but she had convinced herself that since she wanted to retain an aura of spring into her looks, she had chosen something that, although, looked a little too flimsy for her taste, suited her personality more than the robes.

'Well, here we go.' She whispered to herself, taking a deep breath and made her way down the golden steps.

Once she was on flat ground, she made her way over to river Styx.

Standing on the edge, she looked about, keeping an eye on any restless spirits who wanted to take her.

Assured that none of them were around, she turned her head back and forth, on the lookout for a certain ferryman.

It didn't take her long to spot him, making his way towards her and she wondered if he knew that she had been waiting for him.

His hood covered most of his face as he stood solemnly on the near end of the boat.

'Don't.' Kore said quickly, not wanting to play his game. 'Don't even think about it.'

'Oh, come on now.' He offered her a sly grin, his razor sharp teeth peeking out as his smile grew wider. 'I was just getting started.'

'Oh, I'm sure you were, but I already have to deal with Thanatos on a daily basis.' Kore grimaced at the thought. 'And I don't need to add you to my list of annoying Underworld deities, now do I?'

'I suppose my darling, baby brother can be a handful, luckily I'm so easy going.' He winked at her. 'Now, how may I offer my services.'

'By giving me a boat ride.' Kore said bluntly, but with Charon's witty sarcasm, she was starting to rethink her plan, it would be a long boat ride indeed with him playing at being the would be tour guide.

'Well, that is all fine and dandy, but what are you paying me?' Charon asked, noticing the confused look on Kore's face.

'What do you mean pay you?' Kore exclaimed. 'Why do I have to pay you? It's your job to row the boat, is it not?'

'Aye, your right, but I don't work for free.' He said honestly. 'Shuffling every shade, deity and nymph around is a twenty-four-seven job, I have to make something out of it.'

'Fine.' Kore muttered. She didn't have any money, but she was positive – at least she hoped – that Hades would cough up the money, after all, she was _his_ guest. 'I don't have a coin on me at the moment, but I'm pretty sure that if you ask Hades he will give you double what I owe, that includes my guards' payment to.'

He studied her for a moment, his eyes glistening as he gifted her with a slow smile.

'I suppose I could accept that – this time.' He laughed. 'Hades is not going to be happy with you.'

'Well, he should have thought about that before he brought me down here.' She offered him a smile as one of the guards helped her onto the boat, while the other got in after her.

Once she was seated comfortably, she added jokingly.

'I remember him telling me once that he was the God of riches, we will soon see how rich he is once I am gone.'

She was met with Charon's unabashed laughter as they made their way down the river Styx.

~*O*~

Minthe stood on the small island that the river Cocytus surrounded – her father's lair.

She had been waiting for the best part of an hour on her sisters.

She was the youngest out of her sisters and the odd one out. Unlike her sisters, who were bound to the underworld, Minthe was not.

She might be a cocytiae nymph, but her mother had been a naiad. When her mother had died, destroyed by Hera in a jealous rage, Minthe had decided to live with her father, but she would not touch the food, instead, she would go above and have her meals, but that all changed when she meet the lord of the Underworld.

He was in mourning for the lover he had lost, a beautiful Oceanid – a daughter of Oceanus and Tethys.

She had heard stories that Hades had abducted Leuce when she was bathing with her sisters and when Oceanus had asked for the return of his daughter, Hades had refused.

Leuce was said to be the most beautiful of the Oceanid nymphs and when Minthe learned that she resembled her, she used her looks to her advantage.

It had been easy.

Hades had been mad with grief, but refused to show it. Instead, he had busied himself with his realm, making it a strong and prospering kingdom - not the horror show that humans thought hell to be.

When Minthe had seen Hades for the first time she had been…mesmerized. At first she was afraid of him, you had to be a fool not to be, but once she had seen the way he had looked at her as though he had seen a ghost.

Minthe had been able to use his broken heart and scattered thoughts to the best of her ability – a smile here, a look there, it was easy and one night when Hades had thrown a party – a rare thing indeed – Minthe had found herself leaving the party early, knowing full well that as she made her way to her private rooms, that Hades was following her.

It was all too easy.

She had given herself to him with ease, not questioning or throwing the virtue card in his face. She needed him to realise that he needed her, his grief-stricken heart needed her.

She was to be his comfort, his ease and in return, if he wanted to gift Minthe with any jewels or gifts, then so be it. She was, after all, giving a little bit of happiness to a man who had nothing but stress on his mind twenty-four-seven.

She was not a bad person, in her own way she cared for him, just not as much as he thought she did.

Yes, she wished that Hades would tell her that he loved her, so that the ghost of Leuce could finally be placed into the shadows. She was an ever present, rather annoying figure in her relationship with Hades – a third wheel, to be exact – and Minthe wished that she would just go away for good. Once Hades proclaimed his love for her – after the flower Goddess was gone – then Minthe did believe that she would have full control over him and finally take her rightful place as Queen of the Underworld.

That was all she ever wanted, to be accepted by these people who looked at her with suspicious because she was not a full creature of the Underworld and by becoming their Queen, she would get their respect – by duty if she had to.

A slender hand touched her shoulder and Minthe jumped forward in surprise, turning around to be met with the dark eyes of her older half-sister, Nerida.

'You scared me.' Minthe accused, studying her sister's reaction. She had asked Nerida to come here, she needed information on the flower girl.

'It's not my fault that you were in a daydream.' She said simply. 'What do you want, Minthe?'

'The flower maiden, has she said anything to you?' Minthe asked, trying to hide the desperation that threatened to surface. Something about that girl frightened her.

'She has said nothing to me, sister.' Nerida sighed, adding. 'I have tried, but she won't budge. She misses her mother, anyone can see that, but she won't talk to me or our sisters about it, but she had been seen talking to Thanatos and even the ferryman, but apart from that she keeps to herself.'

'Well, that's not good enough, is it?' Minthe fumed. Honestly, couldn't her sisters do anything right. She scanned her brain for an idea and then it hit her. 'Don't worry, I don't need your help.'

She turned from Nerida, walking over to the clouded water, which belonged to her father, she could hear the river's sounds of wailing as she smiled.

Her sisters might not be able to get information out of the flower Goddess, but Minthe would.

She would demand from Hades to make her a nymph-in-waiting to Kore, and she would not take no for an answer.

~*O*~

'To your right, you will see the Tree of False Dreams.' Charon recited as Kore rolled her eyes. She had told him that if she wanted to know anything about the land then she would ask him, but Charon – from the kindness of his heart – would not take no for an answer.

'My brother, Hypnos domain.' He bent his knees so that he could look at her more closely, a dreamy smile on his lips. 'I can tell you, ironically, that the tree is true. I once rowed my boat so close to it, that I dreamed that a beautiful, and might I add, scantily clad nymph in the skimpiest of undergarments appeared to me.' His face fell. 'You must understand how bitterly disappointed I was when I realised it was all a dream - a figment, and all my dear brother did was laugh, can you believe that?'

'Considering how you and Thanatos are, I have to say that I do.' Kore said, a smile tugging at her lips.

'We are just coming up to the river Lethe.' Charon announced.

Kore straightened up as she examined her surroundings.

They were about to pass a group of dead trees when Kore told Charon to stop.

'What is that place.' Kore questioned, pointing to the dead trees. She turned to look at Charon, whose face seemed to cloud over.

'That is the Elysium Fields, my lady.' He said quietly, sudden seriousness overcoming him. 'It is where the good souls come to rest; Children, demi-Gods and human's with righteous hearts.'

'I have heard of such a place, but I have never heard of it being called Elysium before.' Kore whispered, mesmerised by the trees, though sad that they were dead.

'You are thinking of the Isle of the Blessed, my lady.' Charon answered. 'That is a rare place to go to indeed.'

Kore nodded and then rose to her feet, turning to Charon when she saw his startled expression.

'I am going to explore the Elysium Fields.' Kore declared, climbing out of the boat and onto the dried up land. 'I have to see this place.'

'My lady, you can't.' Charon said, desperation in his voice. 'His lordship won't like it, no one bar the souls that roam there are allowed on the fields.'

'His lordship has given me permission to explore his lands, go and tell him if you wish, but I am going in.' She took a few steps before turning back to the boat, her guards were still seated. 'Well, aren't you both coming?'

'My lady, they cannot come with you.' Charon confessed, setting his row back in the river. 'Only those with virtue and righteousness can enter – you can, but they must stay.'

Kore nodded.

'Then I am going, tell his lordship where I am.' She asked and with that, she made her way through the swarm of dead trees.

~*O*~

Hades sat on his throne, presiding over the judgements of the shades.

He watched, without interfering, as the three judges of the Underworld – Minos, Rhadamanthus and Aeacus – gave their verdict to each individual shade.

There was the ever predictable begging and haggling, which the judges and Hades himself were immune to.

The Shades who were doomed for the Fields of Punishment and Tartarus, always tried to thaw the ice that lived in the four men's hearts when it came to this line of work, but it never worked

Hades was not a bad man, if he felt that the verdict given to a shade was not quite right then he would say something, but this was not his job, it was the judges and they rarely gave an unfair judgement.

As the lord of this realm he liked to show his face to the shades and see if everything was working smoothly.

He had a busy schedule, but he always tried to make time when it came to the judgements and if he could not make it, he would ask the judges to write down a full report of every shade and soul, so he could read and know of what manner of creatures lived in his realm.

Hades could hear rustling coming from the doors of the court hall, glancing over he could see the guards that were assigned to Kore, but the flower maiden was not with them.

Hades was furious, after their talk the night before, he had hoped that Kore had come to her senses and would not try to run again. He felt stupid for even believing her.

Rising to his feet, he strode over to the guards, meeting them halfway.

'Where is she? He questioned, noting how the guards trembled at his raised voice. 'Do not tell me you have lost her again?'

'No, your grace.' One of the guards said, his eyes glued to the floor. 'Your grace, she is in the Elysium Fields, which we cannot enter. She gave us orders to tell you where she was, in case you wished to speak with her.'

Hades nodded, dismissing the guards with a wave of his hands.

This was all he needed today.

He detested going to the Elysium Fields, although, a happy place for shades, it was a nightmare for Hades. Not because it broke his heart to see the tree that stood like an ever present reminder of what he had lost, but because he could hear the voice of his father, whispering in his ear as though the titan king were there in person.

Hades shivered, deciding that he better go and see the flower maiden, if not for himself then for her, he did not want his father dipping poison into her innocent ears.

~*O*~

Kore had finally managed to stop dodging the protruding tree roots and branches that surrounded the little land that Charon had called 'The Elysium Fields', she had just stepped through the last row of trees to be meet with…dirt.

The whole land was covered in dirt, like a desert one of her nymphs back home had told her about.

Sudden sadness hit her at the memory of her friends, she hoped that her mother had not punished them so bad, Kore would never forgive herself if she had.

Shaking the memory of her friends out of her head, she continued on.

The soil was dried up, there was no brightness whatsoever.

The land upset Kore, she was a spring Goddess, and when she thought of a land were good souls would go to, she thought of flowers and sunshine and greenery, not this depressing dirt hole.

She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to make this land better. The night before, when Hades had left her. She had fished out the narcissus flower that she had kept under her pillow.

The flower was beginning to rot, and Kore wished it to stay its pure form, she had been able to do it many times when she was above. All she had to do was concentrate, she had done so with the flowers she called violets, crystallising them so that they stayed there beautiful, bright self.

But, she could not do it down here, she had tried, concentrating for hours, until the nymphs came into her rooms.

She had given up, she had used her powers once down here – in sheer panic – but, no matter how many times she tried to enact the feeling of panic to transform the flower back to its fresh self, it didn't work.

Taking off her sandals, not wanting to get them dirty, she walked over the dried up mud, a little defeated that she couldn't feel the mud between her toes.

She walked, looking around as she did so. She could see figures – ghostly figures, hiding behind the dead trees, she had tried to wave them over, but they would not budge.

Some of the spirits were children, she noticed and few elderly humans, but she was not close enough to analyses their features properly.

Turning back in the direction she was going, she noted the rows of trees around the outskirts of the land and how dead they looked, that was, until, she spotted a great, healthy tree in the centre of the land.

The tree was beautiful, with a large thick trunk – the bark a rich, brown. She ran over to the tree, wanting to feel the trees aura, wanting to feel something of nature that was not rotted and dead.

She reached the tree, running her hand over the rough, flaky bark. She ran it over, until it reached a thin, branch. She caressed it until she touched a delicate leaf, which surprising had moisture coming from it, keeping it alive.

The leaves were a dark-green on one side and snow-white on the other – poplar leaves. But, how did they managed to absorb water and where did the water come from?

Letting go of the leaf, she stepped back, admiring the beauty that nature created. How could anyone not?

She slowly sat on the ground, crossing her legs and gazed up at the tree. She would convince Hades to let her come here, if only to gaze on that one thing that reminded her of home.

As she watched the tree, she ran her fingers about the dried up ground, not realising that as she did so, the smallest of buds began to appear. It wasn't until she felt a stem wrap itself about her hand.

Turning her gaze on her hand she was startled to see the beginnings of a mini ivy bush.

She jumped to her feet, tearing the ivy from the ground as she did so, the plant still held its grip about her wrist.

She had done it. She had finally managed to use her powers; she had finally managed to succeed.

A bright, happy smiled spread about Kore's face and rosiness had entered her cheeks, her bright eyes flashing green.

She had done it; she had used her powers.

She lifted her ivy covered wrist to her red hair, imagining the tiniest of flowers – pink primrose evening flowers came to mind – she closed her eyes, feeling her magic overtake her body and shoot down her arms, through her fingers.

When she opened her eyes, she touched her hair with apprehension, but relaxed when she could feel the delicate touch of a petal touching the tips of her fingers.

She moved her other hand to her hip, looking around the desert-like land. She would do it, she would use her powers to make this place as beautiful as the images she had conjured up in her daydreams. She would make this place worthy of the souls that were sent here, she would bring spring to this dark place.

Bending down she placed her hand on the ground, focusing all her magic on this barren land.

Closing her eyes, she felt all her magic flow through her body and again, shooting out of her hands with such a force that Kore fell on her backside.

She was doing it; her magic was working.

She gingerly rose to her feet, watching her magic at work. This dirt filled land was turning green and bright.

Happiness overwhelmed Kore as she saw flower buds blooming into the most beautiful of flowers – more beautiful than Kore had ever created above. The dried up ground was sprouting emerald coloured grass – moist and healthy.

She was so focused in her task that she did not see the souls of the Elysium Fields come out from their hiding places – the trees that they were hiding behind blossoming bundles of pink blossoms on their thin branches.

The child-like spirits were the ones to come out first, dancing about the grassy ground as flowers sprouted from under their feet. The elder-like spirits came out, but stood still, amazed at the beauty they were witnessing.

Kore smiled at them, welcoming them into the land that she was creating and proud of herself that she could create such a land that virtuous spirits would be happy to live in.

Everything was changing in front of her, all that was missing were the butterflies and honey bees that jumped from flower to flower – their bodies adding to the rainbow that she was creating. Her nymphs – friends – were also missing, yes she had the nymphs that Hades had assigned to her, but it was not the same, she wanted her friends.

She wrapped her shawl about her body, feeling suddenly cold at the thought of her friends. She had a horrible feeling that something bad had happened to them and she blamed herself if her fears were true.

'What have you done?' A voice said quietly from behind her.

She turned around to find Hades standing near the poplar tree. How did he get here without her noticing?

'I…I was just watching that tree when my powers started working.' She confessed, hoping he wasn't too annoyed with her, after all, this place was beautiful now. 'I thought that since I am a guest here, I might use my powers to help others, but they haven't been working, until now.'

She watched him, analysing his mood. What was he thinking?

'I know I've gone a little overboard, but…isn't beautiful, even you can't deny that, can you?' She asked, but he still wouldn't speak.

Instead, he touched the poplar tree's bark with such a delicacy that surprised Kore.

'I do not have your powers to give life to such beauty.' He whispered, perhaps more to himself than to her. 'But, when it came to her, I used up as much magic as I could to preserve her spirit and keep her with me for eternity…I had to. She was a naiad, if a naiad should die, their body disintegrates into water and I would have lost her forever…I couldn't let that happen.'

Kore could hear – although, he tried to hid it – his voice breaking slightly as he caressed the bark.

'Did you create that tree?' She asked quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

He nodded slowly, his hand moving up to touch the two-sided leaves.

'Did you love her dearly?' She asked and saw his eyes widen as he turned to look at her. 'Well, did you?'

'Yes, yes I did.' He whispered. 'She was everything to me, everything I ever wanted.' He let go of the tree as though it had burnt him, shaking his head he turned back to look at Kore, his usual stern-self returned. 'But, that is over now.'

'Who was she?' She continued to question. No one had told her of Hades having a consort, not even her nymphs. 'Was she your wife.'

'No, she would have been though – the most beautiful queen the world would have known, but she is gone now.' He said, moving to stand in front of Kore. 'Her name was Leuce, the daughter of the Titan Oceanus.'

'Oh, I have never met an Oceanid before, I normally surround myself with land and flower nymphs, although I did know a glen nymph.' She offered him a small smile, trying to brighten his spirit.

'Oceanids are beautiful creatures, Leuce was testament to that.' He said simply, offering up his arm for her to take, which she did. 'If you had seen her you would have been struck by her beauty, I know I was.'

'Is that why the tree has moisture coming from it?' She wondered, turning her neck to look back at the tree. 'Before I changed the land it was dry, all except that tree, is it something to do with her being an Oceanid?'

'Perhaps.' He said, then added. 'But, I don't want to talk about it, she is gone and that is it.'

Kore nodded, respecting his wishes.

'I will not say another word on the subject, except that if you wish to talk about her, I will listen.' She smiled up him. 'But, only if you wish to speak, I will not push you into something that will upset you.'

'Thank you.' He said. His dark eyes full of shadows as they made their way back to Charon's boat.

* * *

Well, that is chapter 12 up, I hope you like it.

As you can probably guess, I am much better at writing about surroundings and action than I am at dialog, I blame it on writing drama scripts.

I wanted to explore the characters a little more and get some background onto Hades character, so hopefully I've done it right.

I have written, in this chapter, from Kore and Minthe's POV's so I am hoping that they did not sound too similar that you could tell that they were different characters.

Next chapter I am hoping to reintroduce Demeter's Character and explore the origins of Kore's birth and Hades lover, Leuce and I am also hoping to fit in another Earthen Goddess into the story, can you guess who she is?

So, if all goes to plan with the next chapter, you all will be seeing new characters from both above and in the Underworld, so hope you enjoy that and sorry for any spelling mistakes, I will go back and fix them later.

Let me know what you all think, and thank you for the reviews, follows, favourites and alerts, they really mean a lot.

Kait.


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13 – Revelations

* * *

Demeter had travelled for days, searching every city, every village for a sign that her daughter was there, but so far her search had been fruitless.

She had reached the city of Attica, resting in the small town of Eleusis were King Celeus lived with Queen Metanira.

She had been through many hardships since her daughter went missing and when her mind allowed grief to take fold that is when he appeared.

 _Poseidon, her older brother was standing in the middle of a temple, which was dedicated to Demeter._

 _She had been surprised, shocked that he was there. She had come for shelter, not wishing to see the land that she was allowing to rot, it broke her heart to see such beauty disappear, but she could not continue on with her life when her daughter was gone._

' _What are you doing here, brother?' She asked, apprehensive._

' _I heard about your daughter, Deme, I am sorry.' He offered her a gentle smile. He reached out his hand for her to take and lead her to the first row of seats that faced the alter. 'How are you, sweet sister, you must be devastated at such a loss, the poor child.'_

' _She was everything to me, Poseidon.' She admitted, leaning against him for comfort._

 _She had never had an easy relationship with her brother, but she remembered when she was in Cronus' stomach and Poseidon had made up stories when her fear of the dark had overwhelmed her. He had been considerate then, it was only when they were released from Cronus' stomach that his self-absorbed attitude began to surface._

' _I know, I know. I hate to see you like this, remember how I used to look after you, Deme. Remember how you used to huddle next to me, while I told you stories – utter nonsense – but you listened.' He laughed gently, not like the great, booming laughter she was accustomed to._

' _You were such a good brother, and I loved you dearly for that, until you turned into arse, but before that you were pleasant to be around.'_

' _I am still that brother you loved so dearly.' He whispered in her ear, she could feel the hand that rested upon her upper arm slid down, slowly caressing her skin, until it reached her upper thigh._

' _What are you doing?' She questioned, outraged that he would think to put the moves on her when she was vulnerable._

' _I am giving you comfort, Deme, is that not what you want?' He asked, his smile growing dark as his eyes skimmed over her body._

 _Demeter rose to her feet, roughly pulling herself from Poseidon's grip. She would not be his toy to play with._

 _She stormed down the aisle, out of the doors, but as she went, she could hear the loud footsteps of Poseidon coming from behind her._

 _She ran as quick as her feet would take her, using her powers of transformation to turn herself into a horse, so that she would move quicker._

 _She found a pasture, were a swarm of horses cantered about. She would stay there and use it as a safe haven. She would not let Poseidon take what he wanted, she couldn't allow it._

 _She moved with precision, looking out for another horse that resembled her divinity. Poseidon could be clever when he was on the hunt for a new bed mate, but it would not be her._

 _She skulked about moving between regular horses, her eyes fixed on anything that looked unusual, and then she saw him._

 _His eyes were fixed on her; he had also transformed into a horse to match Demeter. She ran, running as fast as her four legs would carry her, until she heard his footstep grow near and before she could urge herself to run faster, it was too late._

There was no such thing as goodness in this world, especially, when it came to the Gods.

He had left her on the pasture – broken and bruised – she hated him, hated every one of the Gods that lived in that clouded kingdom – they were all rotten to the core.

Kore. Her beloved daughter, she needed to find her, more now than ever. She knew - though she wished she could deny it - without her body telling her, that Poseidon's seed had set inside her, she was now carry his child.

The thought disgusted her, her second child would be another child of rape, just like Kore was.

She went over the events, which came in flashes, almost unreal in their intensity.

She witnessed the chase of a Goddess and the lust struck God who perused her from her own eyes. In her memory she was not the victim, in her memory she watched, urged on the Goddess to run faster, but every time – he caught her, humiliated her, until his lust was sated.

She rested a hand on her flat stomach, the seed within blossoming into a child that she would love just as much as Kore.

It was then that she decided to disguise herself into an old woman and now found herself in the city of Attica. There she would find her daughter; she knew it in her heart she would.

~*O*~

Finally, Zeus had come through in his word and helped Hades drive the Titans into the darkest recesses of Tartarus.

'Well, I have done what you have asked of me, brother.' Zeus said as he followed Hades out of the mouth of the cave of Tartarus. 'Now you owe me.'

'I owe you nothing, brother.' Hades said, trying to hid his simmering anger. He was not in the mood for Zeus' games. 'You're lucky, I am allowing you to use my gold, in that you should be grateful for my generosity.'

'Yes, of course I respect your _generosity_ , but people are talking and no one is happy about your treatment of my daughter.' Zeus said matter-of-factly, a smirk growing on his handsome face.

'I have done nothing but look after your daughter, since you don't want her.' Hades said honestly, he would not be looked down upon by his younger brother. 'I have treated her with as much respect as she will allow me to give, at first I admit we started rocky, but she has been here for a week and we have developed an understanding.'

'Yes, well that is all well and good, but people do not like the fact that you have raped a virgin goddess.' Zeus relished in his brother's confused expression.

'I have done nothing of the sort, it was me who stopped her from being violated by your son, while you were engaging your whores.'

'I won't deny that, but when I announced to every one of the pantheon that Kore was living with you, they wanted answers and Aphrodite was kind to say that she caught the pair of you engaged in an intimate embrace.'

'That bitch does not know what she's talking about it.' Hades said, forgetting about controlling his anger.

'It doesn't matter, brother.' Zeus said, his voice silky smooth as he offered Hades a cocky smile. 'I have decided that since Kore is as innocent as they come, it would not do for people to think of her as a common whore, so that is why you will marry her.'

'Marry her?' Hades wrinkled his brow. This was not happening to him, he never wanted to marry. The only woman he ever wished to marry was Leuce and she was gone. 'Tell me brother, why do I have to marry Kore, when you refused to marry Demeter, when you took her innocent, and might I add, forcibly from her?'

'She humiliated me, betrayed me.' The smile vanished from Zeus' face. 'She was mine by right and she went off with that human, she lowered herself and destroyed what we had…for a human.'

'You are truly self-absorbed.' Hades said, shaking his head. He remembered standing as Hestia cradled a sobbing Demeter in her arms. 'She loved you, Zeus, and you betrayed her with Hera and a bunch of other whores. What did you expect her to do, wait? Did it make you feel happy when you realised that she was innocent after all?'

Zeus turned from Hades, not wanting him to see the guilt on his face. Yes, he called Demeter for everything, but deep down he still loved her and the thought of her with another man destroyed him.

'Why didn't you marry her, Zeus?' Hades wondered. 'She was perfect for you – the sky and earth combined, just like Gaia and Uranus, but _you_ chose Hera, Metis, Themis and any other woman to be your consort, but her.'

'She was so pure and she thought I was perfect.' Zeus snapped, turning to meet his brother's intense gaze. 'Do you know how hard it is to be perfect all the time, she would not have been happy with me. I would have made her miserable and I didn't want her to…hate me.'

'Well, you've done a good job of that, haven't you?' Hades said, He would not sympathize with Zeus. If Zeus had truly loved Demeter, then he would have married her.

'Do not change the subject, this heart to heart does not change anything. You will marry Kore, unless you wish for her to be disgraced before the other Gods – it is alright for Gods to frolic and plunder, but a Goddess who proclaims herself a virgin should not.'

Hades was fighting a losing battle, he knew that deep down that he should spare Kore the gossip and do the right thing and marry the girl, but he felt as though he would be betraying Leuce.

'If you wish me to marry the girl then I will, but as soon as her mother is found she will be delivered back to her as pure as the day she came to my lair.'

'Oh, you truly are a gentleman, Hades.' Zeus laughed, smacking his hand on Hades shoulder. 'We will see how far your resolve is when you share a bed with her.'

'I will not touch her, unlike you and our brother, I do possess some form of control.' He said. He would not touch, that much he could rely on. 'She will remain a virgin.'

'She will be you wife, brother.' Zeus goaded, loving the fact that he could finally get one back on his older brother. 'She will be bound to you for eternity and she is very beautiful, no man or God for that matter can deny themselves when they are married to such a beauty for long.'

'I will.' Hades said seriously. 'Mark my words, brother. I will respect her through our entire married life, forever if that be the case.'

'Forever is a very long time to remain chaste, brother.' Zeus grinned as he winnowed back to his kingdom.

Hades nodded, but he knew that no matter what, he would not be sharing a bed with Kore. She would stay in her own rooms and he would treat her as he always had as a respected guest in his home.

~*O*~

He had to tell Minthe, he knew how upset she would be, but he had to tell her before speaking to Kore, she would never forgive him if he told her last.

He had sent a shade to deliver a message to the nymph, ordering her to meet him by the Hydra fountain, he only hoped that she would not delay and come as soon as her feet would carry her.

But, he did not have to wait. She was there, waiting for him.

Her back was turned from him and he made it his mission to get close to her before she could notice his presence.

Running his hands over her hips, he placed them flat on her stomach, pulling her flush against his torso.

'You're lucky I came on such short notice, my world does not revolve around you, my dearest lord.' She moaned teasingly, skimming her fingers over his large hand as he rested his chin on top of her head.

She spun around, wishing to face him. She sensed that he must have something important to say to her and she forced herself to remain calm as he ran a hand over her silvery-white hair.

He let out a strangled sigh, knowing that Minthe would not take too kindly to this news that he was rather reluctantly about to tell her.

'Is there something wrong, my love?' She asked innocently, pretending to be clueless as he studied her. A dreaded thought surfaced that this had something to do with that stupid flower maiden.

He really did not wish to upset her, he knew that she loved him and to tell her that he would be marrying another would break her heart, the thought itself instantly brought a heavy burden onto Hades shoulders.

'Hades, you are scaring me.' She said, getting worried now, what was wrong with him? 'What is the matter?'

'Minthe, sweetheart.' He sighed, he felt as though his words were coming from a dark abyss that was buried deep inside his being. 'I am getting married.'

She shook her head. She did not believe him. This had to be a dream and she was just about to wake up.

'Minthe, I am sorry.'

'No, it cannot be true, you told me that marriage was not for you and here you are telling me that your about to marry a child – who _you_ have just met, what did she do to make you change your mind?'

'She did nothing; I was ordered by her father.' He admitted. Although, he hated telling her that it was Zeus who had ordered him to marry Kore. 'I have no choice in the matter, my honour would have been compromised and I could not have allowed that to happen.'

'Oh, the Gods forbid if Hades lost some of his honour.' She said bitterly, she would not hear any more of this nonsense. She was angry with him, furious at him.

She turned away. She no longer wished to be in his presence and ran to the sanctuary of her private rooms.

The flower maiden would pay for taking what was hers.

* * *

Well, that is chapter 13 up, the first one without Kore.

I hope you all liked it, I am hoping to get Leuce's character more explored, but if I had continued with the plot points I had originally planned with this chapter then it would be very long, so I have split it into two.

Kore will definitely be finding out about her upcoming marriage. I wonder how she will take it?

I had no idea what to call this chapter it was supposed to be called 'What the Water Gave Me' but, because I have split the chapters into two, the title doesn't make sense, so that will be title of chapter 14. I put this chapter as 'Revelations' as we are hearing about the marriage situation and a little of Demeter's relationships with her brothers, let me know what you think?

I hope Demeter's part made sense, the first bit is her travelling to Attica and the italics are her going over the rape, when the italics stop, she is finally at Attica. Hope that made sense and I hope I dealt with that part and conveyed the feelings properly.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story and for the reviews – don't be shy I like to hear what you all think.

Kait.


	14. What the Water Gave Me

Chapter 14 – What the Water Gave Me

* * *

Kore lay amongst the grass of the Elysium Fields, she had spent the majority of her stay there, preferring the secluded loveliness of nature, instead of the suffocating nymphs that Hades had assigned to her.

Out of the three, she liked Elara, but apart from her, she felt that the other two were constantly watching her.

Yes, she relented that it was their job, but the intense way in which they stared at her and were always prying for information made Kore feel uneasy. She warned herself to not divulge any information that they could use against her, no matter how nice they seemed.

She smiled, remembering last night's attempt at _friendly gossip_. She had looked at them with as much seriousness as she could muster and when they asked her to tell them a secret, 'friends tell each other secrets' they said as though she were a child, even though she was older than all three of them put together.

She had nodded her head, relenting and finally admitted a most terrible secret.

'She preferred irises over lilies.' She had bit her lip, faking guilt and noting that their smiles faltered. 'But, you cannot tell mama, she would be very angry if she knew I had favourites.'

If they thought her to be a flower-brained idiot, then she would play the part with relish.

Signing, she rolled onto her stomach, plucking at a small flower, which she referred to as a daisy.

Mother had always been so formal in naming her plants and Kore was also, to a point, but Bellis perennis was a little too much for a tiny flower too bare, in Kore's opinion anyway. So, she had renamed the flower daisy, ignoring Clematis – the flower nymph's – suggestions of 'bruisewort' and 'woundwort', it was clear to Kore that Clematis was not an admirer of the daisy.

She smiled sadly, thinking of her friend.

She had asked Hades to find out any information about them – for surly he would know where they were – He had agreed, but the next day, when she had asked after them, he had been distant as though he did not wish to relinquish that particular piece of information, all he said was that they were no longer in Enna.

Kore had thanked him for taking the time in his busy schedule to find out about their whereabouts, but his response left little to be desired, she had an inkling that something bad had happened to them.

She shook her head, focusing all her energy on the flower, realising that she had plucked every delicate petal, until, all that was left was the yellow bud.

She wanted to go home, she would miss going to the fields every day, but she wanted her mother and her friends, she had no one here, except for Thanatos and Charon, but she sometimes wondered if they only spoke to her because their master told them to.

Rising to her feet, she marvelled at the beauty, which surrounded her.

Elysium was the only place where her magic worked. She had tried, thinking that once she had released the magic that was buried deep within her that it would work, but strangely to Kore, it did not.

She didn't wish to get a sore head over it.

So, instead, she busied herself with making this land more beautiful than it already was and had convinced Hades to allow the waters from the river Lethe to flow through the land. She had insisted that the plants needed it, and surprisingly he had even allowed a small white marbled fountain to be placed under the circle of blossom trees, which Kore sometimes sat upon when watching the little spirit-children play about the grass.

She watched them now, feeling a sense of happiness grip at her heart as she watched some of the female spirit-children weave flowers through their hairs as the boys played amongst the blossom trees.

At least if she did not do anything else worth noting in her life, she had done this for the spirits that deserved eternal happiness after death, she would be satisfied with that and no one could take that from her.

This was her sanctuary, just as the ivy and rose covered cottage in Enna was to her, but here she felt free – no one was watching her, the nymphs could not ply her with questions, they were not allowed in here.

She watched the newly blossomed flowers, realising that most of the flowers that covered the emerald coloured grass were narcissuses – the flower she had created the day that Hades had brought her to this place.

She shook her head and made her way back to Charon's boat, for some reason he always knew when she was ready to leave and would be waiting for her – her guards always standing rod-straight in the little wooden boat, refusing to step on the sacred land that belonged to the pure spirits.

But, her guards were not there when the boat came into her line of vision. Instead, Hades stood in front of the boat – formidable and brooding – on the outskirts of the land, his dark gaze piercing Kore's as she walked over to meet him.

 _Something was wrong_ , Kore thought to herself, she could feel it in her bones.

'Your Grace.' Kore greeted him with a smile, furrowing her brows as she did so. 'I thought you were busy with the titans today.'

'I was, but something has come up, which I cannot keep from you.' He said. Kore could hear the reluctance in his voice.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Your father has decreed that you and I shall marry.' He said, there was no point in sugar coating it. 'I have tried to put him off the idea, but he will not budge. If we do not marry, both our honours will be compromised.'

Kore blinked, not quite hearing him right, surly she had misheard him.

'M-marry, my lord.' She stuttered uncertainly, she had to have heard him wrong. 'You confuse me; surly you don't mean for us to marry?'

'Yes, I do and soon.' He continued on with ease, he had to get this over and done with. 'Your father has told every God who will listen that I have raped you. So, I must marry you to prevent the gossip from spreading more tales.'

She flinched at his casual way of referring to Zeus as her father.

She did not wish to have any association with a man that had hurt her mother, almost to the point that she suffocated Kore with her constant need to protect her daughter from the fate that she had endured.

'But, if we marry won't that be telling people that the gossip is true.' She said, the desperation clear in her voice.

'People already believe it. Aphrodite has backed up Zeus' tale.' He admitted. 'They like to think the worst of me and I am afraid that you have been dragged into my brother's games.'

Kore felt as though her entire world was crumbling down about her. She could not marry Hades; she did not love Hades.

Shaking her head, trying to hid the tears that were threatening to fall, she walked past him, jumping onto the boat, urging Charon to row, which surprisingly he did.

She turned her head back to look at Hades as Charon rowed away. She could not marry him; she would not marry him.

~*O*~

Kore sat on the side of the Hydra Fountain, slowly running her fingers through the pool of cool water.

She did not want to marry him and if he asked her again she would refuse.

She was a Goddess of spring and that meant that she was to remain pure, unless, she fell in love with someone that it would be unbearable to remain pure.

The thought of marriage made Kore blush, could she really see herself being married to a man, having children with him and spending the rest of her life by his side. The notion was a peculiar one, something that she had never really thought seriously about. Yes, she had dreamed of falling in love, but her mother had always put an anchor to her childish fantasies.

Certainly, she could not see herself being married to a man like Hades and could not imagine ever having children with him – the heavens would crumble to nothing if she were to birth a flower that had blossomed from Hades seed.

She cringed, why did she allow herself to think of such things. She was not destined to be a mother, the Moirai had not mentioned children to her, all they spoke about were seeds, but that could mean anything.

She jumped to her feet when she heard footsteps coming from behind her, thinking it to be Hades, she turned around ready to give him a piece of her mind, but the words froze on her lips when she saw two women she had never seen before stand in front of her.

They were as different as night and day.

The first woman was dressed in white. A long translucent veil hid most of her raven-black hair, her skin was pale with a gentle pink tinge to her cheeks, she had delicate features and her black eyes were watching Kore with interest. The other woman was very beautiful with long dark-brown hair, styled in the loses of curls, her skin was a rich olive colour that contrasted with her ice-blue eyes, her ruby-red lips smiled at Kore.

'Can I help you?' Kore asked, wondering who they were.

'We have been searching for you all day and were a little defeated when we realised you were in the fields.' The woman in white said. 'I cannot enter the fields and Hecate and I wished to see you together.'

The woman who was dressed in burgundy coloured robes nodded in agreement.

'I am Nyx.' She introduced herself, both women moved closer to Kore, which made Kore step back. 'I believe you know my sons, Charon and Thanatos?'

'You are their mother?' Kore said quickly, surprised. She had not imagined that her annoying friends' mother would be so young looking, but then again, Kore's own mother was young to.

'Yes, I am.' She answered. 'Forgive me their shortcomings, there not the most thought provoking of children, so unlike their father.'

'I am Hecate, the priestess.' The burgundy glad woman interrupted her companion's swooning of her spouse. 'I have been waiting to meet you since the day that you arrived, but Aidoneus did not wish us to frighten you.'

'Aidon-eus?' Kore said uncertainly, pronouncing each syllable. Where had she heard that name before.

'Hades Aidoneus.' Hecate clarified. 'He can be very protective of his women.'

'I am not one of his women, I am a Goddess not some overly sexed nymph.' She said blushing, she shocked herself with how angry she felt at their assumption.

'Forgive me, sweet child.' Hecate offered her an apologetic smile. 'I have rather put myself into an awkward situation, haven't I?'

Kore remained mute, if they were Underworld Gods then they were older than her and she did not wish to insult them just because they referred to her as a child _and_ a wanton.

'What I meant to say was that Aidoneus is protective of people that he cares about.' She said simply as though it was the most natural thing to say.

'Me and Hades are not _together_ , we are merely acquaintances.' Kore said quickly, forgetting to remain quiet. She did not want them thinking that she had a sordid relationship with Hades. 'He is giving me a place to stay because my mother has gone missing, once she is found I will be going back to Enna.'

'Is that so?' Nyx chimed in on the conversation. 'Hades does not offer his protection easily – especially, not to women – unless, he has some claim over you.'

'So, you have heard then.' Kore interrupted, not liking how forward these women were. 'That he wishes to marry me.'

Both women looked confused, giving each other looks as they went over the information that Kore had just given him.

'Leuce?' Nyx whispered as she stared first at Hecate before turning to look at Kore, intrigue painting quite clearly on her face. 'He has asked you to marry him? What did you say?'

'Well, I haven't really answered, but it will be no.' Kore said hesitating in her certainty. 'I cannot marry him. I do not love him.'

'Does he love you?' Hecate questioned, she walked over to Kore and stopped when she was a few inches from her, her eyes were showing hints of sympathy as she watch the flower maiden. 'Hades would not ask for your hand, unless, he loved you.'

'He does not love me.' Kore said quickly. 'It is a marriage of convenience.' She added, embarrassed. She may not love Hades, but that did not mean that she did not feel ashamed that the only man to ask her to marry him was doing it out of obligation and not love. 'He brought me down here against my will and now he demands that I marry him, why would I wish to marry a man that is the complete opposite of me?'

'Sometimes being different is a good thing.' Nyx smiled at Kore. 'Hades has never known anything but darkness, except for when he saw Leuce for the first time, marrying you will bring some light into his life, it may even bring a smile to his lips.'

'Yes, well I don't want to be the light in his life, I want to go home.' Kore said in frustration, she whispered to herself more than to them. 'I just want to go home. I don't want to get married. What I want is to be able to make my own decisions without people voicing their own opinions, is that even at all possible?'

'Child, you are still so young.' Hecate said gently. 'What if your mother is not found, what will you do then?'

Kore paused, then frowned, she had not thought about the possibility that her mother might never be found.

'You need protection, little one.' Nyx rested a hand on Kore's shoulder. 'Hades would make a good protector and he would not take advantage of you, he is a gentleman in that regard.'

'But, I don't love him' Kore said pathetically, but somehow she knew that no matter what she said, she would belong to Hades no matter what.

'If you marry Hades, he will protect you, no one will touch the wife of the lord of the Underworld.' Hecate said. 'And if you still wish to go home, once your mother is found, he will allow you to go.'

Kore nodded her head.

'It appears I have no choice but to accept.' She said bitterly.

~*O*~

Demeter rested by the village well, which was nearly dried up due to the freezing weather that was threatening to engulf the earth.

Everything was dying; the flowers, the trees and the population. The body count of the dead had gone up to a startling degree that she had to avoid the pile of rotting bodies that were scattered about the land.

She felt terrible that innocent people had to suffer, but if it was the only way to get Zeus to hand her daughter over – she knew that he had her – then she would endure the guilt she felt and continue on.

Resting a hand on her still flat stomach, it was still early days to feel the baby that was growing inside her. She cursed all of her brothers – even Hades – they were all horrible, every one of them.

She gasped when she heard a voice, a rather small voice.

Looking about, she feared that it was one of her brother come to torment her, but as she searched out the land around her, she was having a hard time finding out where the voice was coming from, until, she looked down the well.

'My lady, Demeter.' The small voice echoed. 'My lady, is that you?'

'Yes, who calls me.' She asked suspiciously, she wondered who the voice belonged to.

'I am Arethusa, daughter of Nereus.' The little voice said. 'I beg of you, my lady, to stop this tyranny that you have created on this earth, I have seen your daughter on my travels.'

Demeter perked up at that.

'Where?' Demeter said bluntly, the sooner her daughter was back in her arms the better.

'I cannot say, my lady, but she is safe.' The voice continued on. 'She is not alone, I have seen her with other Gods, but I must admit to you that she is not the happiest of Goddesses, but she is safe and that is all that matters.'

'Not the happiest, my Kore is the happiest person to every grace this cesspit you call earth, who has made her this way?' Demeter demanded, the desperation clear in her voice. Who has made her precious daughter sad.

But, the voice never answered. It had vanished before Demeter could ask it her question.

She would find her daughter.

Arethusa had confirmed that Zeus had taken her daughter. So, she would continue to ignore the earth, until, Zeus became so desperate that he would have to hand over her daughter, she only hoped that Kore was still pure and untouched. It would destroy her every being if she found out that her daughter had suffered the same fate as she.

* * *

Well, that is chapter 14 up, I hope everyone liked it and it was worth the wait.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have suffered a very bad accident to my left hand, which took all the layers of skin from it, so I have been in a cast and I was able to finally get the cast off yesterday and now have thin layer of material covering it. So, I haven't been able to type as I have been in agony with it, but hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

I will probably update in a week or two.

So, thanks for taking the time to read and thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows it really made my day when they popped up. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Kait.


End file.
